Las Garras del Destino
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. SECUELA DE VIAJE AL PASADO. En la linea temporal del pasado la Tierra ha sido destruida. Freezer ha resucitado y ahora es inmortal y todopoderoso. Obliga a Vegeta a servirle como en los 'viejos tiempos'.
1. Apocalipsis

Queridos amigos y amigas, dado el éxito de VIAJE AL PASADO, y puesto que mucha gente me ha pedido saber que pasó en la otra línea temporal que se creó, decidí que había llegado el momento de crear una SECUELA del otro fic.

En esa línea temporal, Trunks (13 años) es un año menor que Gohan (14 años), mientras que Goten y Bra tienen 7 y 6 años respectivamente. Raditz vive en el futuro. Si alguien quiere tener una explicación, debe leer 'Viaje al Pasado'. Por cierto, en este Universo Alterno, los Guerreros Z aún no han alcanzado el estado de Super Saiyajin 4, ni siquiera el 3, sino el estado de Super Saiyajin 1.

¿Puede la inocencia y el amor transformar los corazones más oscuros?. Y a la vez... ¿Puede esa misma inocencia y ese amor llegar a ser una debilidad capaz de convertir en monstruos a quienes han reformado su vida?.

----------------

**LAS GARRAS DEL DESTINO**

**Capítulo 1: Apocalipsis.**

Goten y Bra jugaban en el jardín de casa correteando y riendo por todas partes. Bulma los observaba con una sonrisa calmada mientras que Vegeta les miraba de reojo con recelo. Eran amigos íntimos desde toda la vida, y era algo que a todos parecía encantarles, salvo a cierto padre sobreprotector. Aunque con tal de ver feliz a su princesita, él sería capaz de soportar al mocoso clónico de Goku rondando por su casa a diario. Total, ya se vió obligado a soportar a Gohan y Trunks unos años atrás.

De repente sus ojos se afirmaron en un destello que venía del cielo. Sin más tiempo para reaccionar, voló hasta su pequeña princesita y la guardó en su abrazo fuerte aún escuchando su risa juguetona. Todo se hizo luminoso en fracciones de segundos. - ¿Papi?. - Se escucharon gritos ensordecedores, el calor extremo llenó el ambiente, y luego todo fue terminado. El planeta Tierra había sido destruido por completo, y en él habían muerto todos sus habitantes. Goku, Chi-chí, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Tien, Chaoz, ... nadie pudo preveer el ataque desde el cielo, nadie pudo siquiera imaginar que el tiempo de paz que habían disfrutado acabaría de un modo tan terrible. Nadie en todo el Universo, pensó que el planeta que albergaba a los seres más poderosos, estallaría arrancándoles sus vidas en el acto cobarde y desalmado.

¿Pero quién había obrado semejante crimen?. Freezer había muerto, al igual que Zarbón y las fuerzas especiales... ¿Quién reía enfermamente sosteniendo una copa roja, mientras apuntaba con su dedo desde el cielo?.

El humo del planeta destruido se disipó dejando ver un vacío inmenso en su lugar. La desoladora escena sólo provocaba aún más risa en el autor de la matanza y sus dos secuaces.

-------------

Las almas del Planeta Tierra llegaron todas al cielo desconcertadas por completo. Millones de almas se aglomeraban a las puertas del escritorio del gran Maestro. Bulma corrió hasta Vegeta, que aún sostenía a su pequeña en brazos, asustada. Pero cuando fue a tocarlos, de repente, desaparecieron de su vista.

--------------

En el futuro, habían pasado ya 14 años desde que la joven Bra había viajado y vuelto del pasado. Había logrado rehacer su vida al lado de Goten, con quien se había casado. Bra tenía ya 30 años y era madre de una preciosa niña de 6 años y cabellos azules idéntica a su abuela Bulma. Raditz había asentado su renombre y fama como poeta dramático y apasionadamente salvaje, su corazón, no obstante seguía perteneciendo a aquella chiquilla que sacó al borde de la muerte del barco de Freezer y con la que compartió aquel año en la Sala del Tiempo.

Raditz miró hacia el extremo de su cama, en ella estaba su joven amante, la tercera en ese més. Una rubia despampanante con ojos azules y poca materia gris para adornar su hermosa cabecita. Ella despertó y él la besó con ese estilo excitantemente rudo que él tenía. Cuando se separaron del beso, la cara de la chica se horrorizó al comprobar que su poeta se había desmaterializado de pronto y había desaparecido de la habitación de un modo inexplicable.

--------------

Vegeta despertó en una habitación oscura atado por unos grilletes especiales que mermaban su enorme ki haciendo que cualquier intento de elevarlo le soltase unas terribles y aturdidoras descargas eléctricas. - BRAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó tratando de encontrar a quien sostenía hacía apenas unos segundos. Al no encontrar respuesta comenzó a elevar su ki tratando de soportar el dolor inmenso que asolaba cada célula de su cuerpo por las descargas eléctricas soportadas, hasta que se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, sus ojos se horrorizaron en la visión delante de él.

- Freezer... No, no es posible... - Vegeta seguía con aquellos horribles grilletes, indefenso ante el ser terrible que sostenía a su preciosa hija entre sus brazos. - Sueltala. - Escupió rabiosamente.

- No deberías alterarte Vegeta... o volverás a quedar inconsciente... - Vegeta gruñó al ver como el lagarto inmundo había sujetado a su hija del cuello amenazadoramente.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás en el infierno?. - Preguntó ladinamente.

- Jajaja, encontrarás la historia muy divertida... mono. - Vegeta gruñó pero se contuvo al ver como el lagarto sostenía con más peligro a la niña. - No mucha gente sabía que tenía un hermano: Cooler. El destino quiso que escuchase una transmisión en la cual se hablaba acerca de las Bolas de Dragón. Estaba convencido de que debía de existir otro planeta, además de la Tierra, que albergase unas bolas de Dragón con similares poderes. Estaba deseoso de vengar la muerte mía y de nuestro padre, pero sabedor de que era incapaz de hacer frente a la fuerza que les había destruido sin cierta pequeña ayuda mágica, eligió la espera paciente y astuta. Por fin, encontró un planeta que no era la Tierra, el cual albergaba unas Bolas de Dragon con similares poderes mágicos. Las convocó y solicitó sus deseos. Así es como volví a la vida. Después de eso, llegó mi turno para hacer deseos. Quizás te apetezca saber que solicité ser inmortal y el ser más poderoso del Universo. Jajaja. Pensé en mil maneras de castigarte, mono estúpido... y por fin, después de muchos años en el Infierno pensando en como acabaría contigo, cuando resucité y me hice inmortal y poderoso... decidí que no habría nada mejor que volver a los viejos tiempos... ¿no lo crees?. - Su tono meloso acabó por romperse en una risita aguda cuando dió un sorbo al vino del cual era adicto. - Ahora, Príncipe Vegeta, vas a arrodillarte ante mi, me llamarás Maestro, y estarás a mis órdenes humildemente, como lo estuviste años atrás. -

- JAMAS HARÉ TAL COSA BASTARDO MISERABLE. - Gritó Vegeta - AHHHHHH. - Las descargas electricas le atravesaron su espina dorsal provocándole un dolor extremo.

- Si lo harás. - Aseguró con seriedad y una mirada brillante Freezer. - He encontrado el modo... - Sonrió.

- Y cómo es que resucitaste a Zarbón, el autor de tu muerte, ¿tan buena puta es?. - Vegeta sabía que quizás no pudiera ahora hacer mucho daño físicamente, pero aún tenía lengua con la que destripar a su enemigo el alma.

- Lo que pasó, pasó... hemos vivido 14 años en el infierno, hicimos las paces hace tiempo... ¿verdad?. - Zarbón bajó la cabeza asintiendo humillantemente. - Si, Maestro... - Freezer sonrió malvadamente.

- Debo confesar... que me sorprendió sobremanera que la híbrido se materializara como una niña. Realmente esperaba que fuera una adulta de unos... 30 años ya. Es un misterio para mi todo esto. - El lagarto observó detenidamente la expresión de Vegeta, quien abrió los ojos asombrado. Realmente Freezer quería venganza de Bra, pero al solicitar su resurrección mediante las Bolas de Dragón, la que apareció fue la Bra de esta linea temporal. Su hija del futuro estaba en otro Universo alterno.

De pronto la pequeña abrió los ojos. - ¿Papi?. - Vegeta sintió congelársele la sangre. El lagarto no debía averiguar que ella era su hija o se vería seriamente afectado, pero a la vez, cómo podía ser capaz de apartarla de él.

Freezer arqueó una ceja y la liberó. Ella gritó y saltó de su regazo asustada buscando con la mirada a su papá. Por suerte le encontró en la habitación y corrió hasta él.

- DETENTE MOCOSA. - Bra paró en seco antes de acercársele.

- Papa... - Dijo casi llorando y corriendo hasta él para abrazársele. - ¿Por que tienes estas cosas en las manos?. ¿Estás herido?. - Vegeta tragó saliba. Cómo iba a salir de esta situación. - Papi, contéstame. - Gritó ella llorando y abrazándole.

Freezer abrió los ojos engarzando de una vez por todas las piezas del puzle. - Ella era tu hija en el futuro. Ella viajó en el tiempo... - El príncipe cerró los ojos lamentando profundamente que él hubiera descubierto la terrible verdad.

- Estoy bien princesa, no llores, todo va a salir bien. - Susurró en su oido antes de que Zarbón la arrancara de sus brazos.

- Ahora lo comprendo todo, ella no era la hija de Nappa. Jajajaja. Es increible... símplemente... increible... - El lagarto parecía sumamente excitado por haber resuelto el enigma. - Como comprenderás, Vegeta, esto es algo que no puedo más que desaprovechar... tenía pensada una tortura especial para la híbrido, pero viendo las nuevas circunstancias, creo que mis planes han sufrido una modificación de última hora... - Vegeta molía sus dientes de la rabia que sentía, incapaz de ocultar su ira.

- Jamás estaré a tu servicio... - Gritó Vegeta.

- Si lo estarás, y no tendré que utilizar mi tecnología ni mi fuerza para subyugarte, sólo tendré que utilizar a TU HIJA. -

- Esa mocosa no me importa en absoluto. - Trató de aparentar frialdad y de no escuchar los llantos de pena de su pequeña niña.

- ¿Estás seguro?. Porque podría torturarla aquí mismo para comprobar que no me mientes. -

- No lo hagas. - Dijo con rapidez.

- Tendrás que pedírmelo de rodillas... -

Vegeta miró a su hija, frunció el ceño a punto de contestar que no, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, si lo hacía así, Freezer la torturaría, no podía dejar que eso volviera a suceder, no cuando su hija era apenas una pequeña de 6 años indefensa e inocente. Bra era el ser más inocente y puro que él había sostenido en sus brazos. A menudo, Vegeta se preguntaba si el había merecido la oportunidad de rehacer su vida en un planeta como la Tierra, de tener esa mujer tan maravillosa que era Bulma, de ser feliz con una famlia, con un hijo como Trunks, fuerte y decidido, y sobre todo, se preguntó si merecía el amor de un ser tan inocente y angelical como su hija. Se había jurado a si mismo protegerla ante todo. No podría permitir que le hicieran nada malo, como fuera, él daría su vida por ella, y si debía dar su orgullo también lo haría.

Se arrodilló apretando los dientes. - Déjala. - Susurró mortalmente afectado por la herida abierta en su orgullo.

- Dilo correctamente, mono. - La cola de Freezer se aventó hasta la niña.

- Déjala, Maestro. - Repitió él al borde de la ira ciega.

Zarbón soltó a la niña que corrió hasta su padre nuevamente. Vegeta se preguntó cómo es posible que ella corriera hasta él cuando le había visto arrodillarse ante aquel maldito, cuando había perdido cualquier atisbo de fortaleza frente a ella, y sobre todo, cuando había dicho anteriormente que aquella mocosa no significaba nada para él.

- Papi, te quiero, abrázame por favor... - El príncipe la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo su alma encogerse de pena.

Sólo había un modo de protegerla. Tendría que servir a Freezer, localizar el otro Planeta que tenía las Bolas de Dragón, y después aniquilar al maldito tirano, restaurar el Planeta Tierra, resucitar a su familia, y volver a casa. ¿Cuánto le llevaría hacer esto?. Ni el mismo lo sabía. ¿Qué tendría que soportar bajo sus órdenes?. Eso si lo sabía bien. Pero sólo accedería siempre y cuando pudiera asegurarse de proteger a su hija. Preferiría matarla él mismo con sus manos antes que permitir que el lagarto la torturase o la violase incluso. Pero ahora ella no debía escuchar lo que tendría que tratar con Freezer. Alzó su mano y la golpeó en un punto de la nuca dejándola inconsciente y abrazándola después.

- Conmovedora escena... - Susurró Freezer.

- Bien, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te propondré un pequeño trato. Tu me servirás lealmente, como el perro que siempre habías sido... -

- No hay necesidad de meter a la niña en todo esto, ya ves que no es la misma. -

- Noooo, ¿pretendes acabar con mi diversión?. Cuando te resucité pretendía simplemente humillarte y matarte después a sabiendas de que jamás me servirías y que preferirías morir antes que eso. Sin embargo, algo me dice que vas a servirme después de todo, y mi seguro para tu lealtad es 'esa niña'. -

- Prefiero verla muerta antes que verla en tus garras. -

- Te aclararé tu situación. Tu no la matarás, porque si lo haces, después de acabar contigo, la resucitaré con las Bolas de Dragón y me encargaré de torturarla por el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, por el mero placer de verte servirme, y dado que como dices esta niña, no es la del futuro, seré condescendiente con ella y permitiré que esté bajo tus órdenes... -

- No, ella no luchará. -

Freezer alzó una ceja y luego sonrió. - Oh, ¿por qué no?. Doy fe de que tendría buenas actitudes para la batalla... -

- Ella no luchará... - Repitió Vegeta con una voz ronca. No, su hija no iba a vivir lo que él vivió. Tenía que librarla de ese horror. - Es una princesa y debe ser tratada como su rango indica. Nadie deberá tocarla o mirarla siquiera. -

Freezer mordió su labio inferior craneando una mejor venganza. Realmente ese hombre debía tener una poderosa razón para que su hija no luchase. De momento le concedería el deseo, hasta que averiguase cuál era su miedo. Luego, una vez que averiguase, explotaría la nueva debilidad descubierta en el príncipe saiyajin. - Bien, ella vivirá como una pequeña princesita. Nadie la tocará, y podrás tener acceso a ella cuando no estés de misión. - Vegeta evitó que saliera fuera su sonrisa interior. - Pero ten en cuenta que debo asegurarme de que no intentarás robarla y huir con ella, así que... - Vegeta temió lo que seguiría. Freezer se levantó y cogió una pistola de inyectables, cargándola con un líquido amarillo. Zarbón arrebató de las manos de Vegeta la niña inconsciente, aplicando potencia eléctrica a las muñequeras de ki. Dodoria le inyectó el líquido en la base de la nuca y luego la devolvieron a sus brazos.

- Qué le habeis hecho malditos... - Gritó furioso.

- Vegeta, Vegeta... vas a tener que calmar tu tono de voz... recuerda que podría matarte y luego encargarme del 'cuidado' de tu pequeña personalmente... Ella gozará de una buena vida si tu eres capaz de ser un servidor fiel. Esa es mi promesa y espero que cumplas tu parte del trato. Lo que le he inyectado es un suero especial. Se trata de un veneno potentísimo que ha infectado su cuerpo por completo, pero no la matará. Cada 24 horas necesitará que se le aplique un antídoto. La consecuencia de no hacerlo sería la muerte más dolorosa, lenta e indeseable que puedas imaginar. Así me aseguraré de que si un día cruzase por tu mente huir con ella, moriría. Sólo yo poseo el antídoto, y ahora su vida está en mis manos. Si yo muero, ella morirá irremediablemente. Si escapas con ella, morirá igualmente, y si me eres desleal, también lo hará. Sólo que recuerda... después la resucitaría y la haría padecer por la eternidad... Jajajajajjaajajaa -

Raditz y Nappa aparecieron por las puertas abiertas sorprendiéndose al ver a su Príncipe sosteniendo a la pequeña peliazul. - Espero que ellos te sean leales, o ya sabes lo que espera... Dodoria... infórmales de su nueva misión. Estoy seguro de que mis monos estarán ansiosos por una buena matanza. Vegeta, no te aflijas, podrás abrazarla de nuevo cuando me demuestres tu lealtad. Entre tanto, me aseguraré de que tiene una habitación digna de la pequeña princesa que es y gozará de la protección de mi fiel Zarbón. ¿Verdad?. -

- Si, Maestro. - Volvió a repetir de modo humilde.

----------------------


	2. Pasado

**Capítulo 2: La resurrección del pasado.**

Zarbón observaba silenciosamente cómo habían transformado su habitación. Freezer sabía cuanto él odiaba a la híbrido, y no pudo imaginar mayor venganza que encargarle la misión de ser su niñera. Zarbón casi echaba chispas al comprobar como al lado de su cama pusieron otra de tamaño más pequeño, en la cual llacía Bra plácidamente.

- Maldita sea, resucité del infierno para caer en un infierno peor. - Pronunció con resentimiento.

La niña abrió los ojos aún aturdida. Luego se incorporó con rapidez. - PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritó al no notar su presencia.

--------------

En alguna parte del Universo, una nave unipersonal con forma redonda albergaba a Vegeta. La unión espiritual que tenía con su hija reflejó la desesperación que ella sintió al despertar y no verle. Cómo quisiera él dar la vuelta a aquella maldita nave que le conduciría a un infierno de matanza y desolación y consolarla. - Ni siquiera pude explicarte nada... - Un estremecimiento le asoló al recordarse a sí mismo el día que su padre, el Rey Vegeta, se vió obligado a entregarle al mostruo. Así fue como debió convencer a su padre. Después de todo, no era tan malo como él pensó. De nuevo se estremeció. ¿Y si su hija llegase a odiarle por abandonarle con aquel tirano?. Vegeta cerró sus puños de los cuales brotó sangre inmediatamente. - Bra... no importa lo que te digan, yo... yo... te quiero. - Aquellas palabras que a él tanto le costaba pronunciar salieron de sus labios en un intento desesperado de transmitírselas a su hija.

----------------

- CALLATE. - Gritó Zarbón histéricamente. - Tu querido papá se ha marchado muy lejos de aquí y no te puede oir. -

- MENTIRA. Mi papi no me dejaría sóla nunca. - Le encaró ella secando sus lágrimas. - El me quiere... -

- Hm, Será mejor que te quedes calladita y no armes ningún problema, no sea que se enfade el Maestro. - Dijo con firmeza y seriedad el hombre de cabellos verdes.

- ¿Teneis escuela?. - Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida analizando la habitación. - Esto no parece un colegio. -

Zarbón dejó escapar una gota de sudor en su frente ante semejante comentario, aunque interiormente le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa exterior.

- ¿Dónde estamos?. - Bra se levantó frotando su nuca un tanto adolorida.

- Este es el Planeta Freezer 79. -

- Ahh, ¿dónde está mi mamá?. - Preguntó compungidamente.

- Muerta. -

Bra abrió los ojos y la boca asombrada por aquella cruda respuesta. - Mentiroso... -

Zarbón sintió algo en su interior saltar con aquella respuesta. Retrocedió muchos años atrás, cuando él apenas era un niño de 8 años. Su planeta había sido destruido y él había sido capturado por el Imperio. Preguntó lo mismo y él respondió la misma cosa. "mentiroso".

- No estoy mintiendo. - Dijo algo más suavemente en vista de los lagrimones rabiosos que luchaban por salir fuera de aquellos ojos cristalinos. - Lo siento. - No es que él lo sintiera, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho que lo sentía. Interiormente se dijo que no quería que la niña siguiera armando escándalo y llorando. Sin embargo algo dentro de su conciencia le hacía recordarse a sí mismo en aquella situación indeseable.

- ¿Y mi papá?. - Preguntó ella esperanzadoramente, cubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimos con sus pequeñas manitas.

- Está en una misión, volverá dentro de una semana. -

- ¿Y mi hermanito Trunks?. - Zarbón se impresionó con aquello, no esperaba que Vegeta se hubiera convertido en el padre responsable de dos mocosos.

- Tu planeta ha sido destruido y con él todos sus habitantes. -

- Mentiroso... mi papi no hubiera permitido que hicieran eso. - Lloró Bra y Zarbón, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada se alejó de la habitación, no sin advertirle antes de abandonarla.

- Será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido. Permanece aquí. - Dijo sin volverse a mirarla, de espaldas a ella, ya en el marco de la puerta.

- Espera. - Gritó Bra.

Zarbón detuvo su paso aún sin querer mirarla. ¿Es que su conciencia había renacido junto con su alma?. - ¿Mi papá te encargó que me cuidaras?. -

Aquella pregunta tan inocente, por algún motivo, era terriblemente difícil de responder. - Si. - Mintió y seguidamente salió de la habitación asegurándose de sellar la puerta con el código para que la niña no pudiera escaparse.

---------------------

**En el futuro...**

Bra, esta vez, la homóloga del futuro, ya con 30 años de edad, daba vueltas alrededor de la rubia que estaba siendo interrogada en la comisaría de policía. - ¿Dices que desapareció? -

- Si, Buaaaaaaa, buaaaaaa. -

- DEJA DE LLORAR. - Puso su mano en la frenta para tratar de controlarse, estaba claro que esa chica no daba para más. Raditz se buscaba amantes de buen físico, pero por regla general obviaba lo concerniente al cerebro. - ¿Te dijo algo antes de desparecer?. -

La rubia comenzó a pensar detenidamente. - Me dió un beso. Ahh ¿y si yo he tenido la culpa?. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Una vez vi una película acerca de una chica que cuando besaba a los chicos les absorvía su energía y los mataba. Dios mío, ¿y si lo he matado? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. -

Bra arqueó una ceja y luego respiró profundamente. - Tranquila, no creo que sea el caso... -

Cuando se marchó de la comisaría se prometió algo. - Raditz, no te voy a dejar, juro que te encontraré, eres mi mejor amigo. Donde quiera que estés, ten por seguro que te haré volver. -

---------------------

**En otra de las naves uniplazas de Freezer...**

Raditz permanecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Todo había sido tan terriblemente rápido. De pronto estaba besando a una rubia despampanante, y acto seguido se encontraba en una celda con grilletes anti ki. Cuando vió a Freezer casi no podía creerlo. Pero cuando vió a Vegeta sosteniendo a Bra su corazón le dió un vuelco.

- ¿Qué edad debe tener? . Concluyó mentalmente que debe ser de la misma edad que Bura, la hija de Goten y Bra.

- Son casi idénticas. - Una sonrisa se encrespó en sus labios al percatarse de que el material genético que Goten no había hecho presencia en la descendencia d ela pareja. Bura había salido en todo a la familia de Vegeta. Al menos... Tio Raditz. Así es como le llamaba siempre Bura. Él y Bra eran los mejores amigos. Muchas veces incluso quizás tenían más confianza entre ellos dos de la que pudiera tener con su marido.

- Bra... - Con el paso de los años su amor hacia ella había crecido, y su tormento al verla al lado de alguien como Goten era casi insoportable, si no fuera por su activa vida social... bueno... mejor dicho sexual. Siendo un poeta de renombre no le costaba tener cientos de amantes que lo consolaran. - Bra, no dejaré que Freezer te dañe esta vez,aún cuando tenga que volver de nuevo a vivir como un asesino maldito, aun cuando acabe con mis huesos en el infierno, te protegeré. -

-------------------

**En el Planeta Freezer...**

**(Llamaré Chibi Bra a la pequeña Bra de 6 años, para diferenciarla de la Bra de 30 años del futuro)**

Había anochecido y Zarbón aún no había vuelto a verla. Chibi Bra, después de haber llorado durante horas por la pérdida de su familia, sintió un calor en su corazón, como si su padre le dijera que no llorase más, que la quería, y decidió que no iba a llorar más. Además seguro que su padre tenía un plan y quizás... quizás... fuera posible resucitar a su mamá... y a su familia...

Sus tripas rugieron por el hambre. Realmente ese tal Zarbón había ignorado por completo que una niña Saiyajin necesita comer abundantemente. Chibi Bra se sentó en la cama y se quedó dormida, rendida por el cansancio y el hambre.

Una hora después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Chibi Bra abrió un ojo y vislumbró la figura que entraba tambaleándose.

- Maldita sea... - Se quejó Zarbón justo antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Chibi Bra no se atrevió a acercársele de momento así que siguió observándole.

El estado del hermoso guerrero era realmente lamentable. Nadie escapaba a la venganza de Freezer, y Zarbón no era una escepción. Si alguien pensó que el lagarto le perdonaría por rebelarse en su contra y matarle estaba completamente equivocado. Ahora que había resucitado, ahora que tenía la inmortalidad y el poder ilimitados, se daba el placer de someter a torturas sexuales a su ex-amante Zarbón. El sadismo de Freezer no tenía límites, y el cuerpo magullado de Zarbón estaba completamente destrozado. Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia quemaron las mejillas del guerrero justo antes de que las fuerzas le abandonasen y se desplomase en el suelo de la habitación inconsciente.

Chibi Bra se levantó sigilosamente y lo miró de cerca. Con tiento, acercó un dedo a su espalda. - Oye... - Sus ojos se pararon a pensar un poco. No, aquel hombre no le había dicho su nombre. - Como te llames... - Volvió a tocarle con el dedo obteniendo un gemido de dolor al hacerlo. La niña dió un brinco hacia atrás asustada por aquel sonido. Luego se envalentonó, encendió las luces y le miró más detenidamente que antes.

- Parece que está herido... pobrecito... - Susurró apenada al ver las contusiones, los cortes y la sangre en su cuerpo.

- Oye, ahí no puedes dormir... Mmmm Verdecito. (Nombre con el que bautizó a Zarbón, ya que no sabía el verdadero). Te voy a llevar a la camita. - Bra se agarró al musculoso Zarbón y lo levantó utilizando su fuerza saiyajin y su capacidad de volar, únicas habilidades en las que había sido entrenada, llevándolo a la cama enseguida.

- Te voy a curar. - Cantando una canción infantil corrió al baño donde antes había visto algo que parecía un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Al paso de una hora de árduo trabajo, el guerrero había quedado vendado, no demasiado uniformemente, y quizas más exageradamente de lo que era necesario, pero sus heridas, al menos las visibles fuera del uniforme, habían sido curadas.

- ¡Buen trabajo! - Se felicitó la niña mirando a la momia delante de ella.

Zarbón gimió un poco aún sin despertarse. - Pobrecito, te duele mucho ¿verdad?. ¡Verdecito! te voy a contar un cuento para que se te pase. Mi mamá siempre me cuenta cuentos cuando me pongo malita, ¿sabes?. - Por supuesto nadie le respondió.

ChibiBra se subió a la cama y comenzó a contarle un hermoso cuento. - Había una vez una niña que se llamaba Caperucita Roja... - Al poco de comenzar, sus ojitos empezaron a pesarle y se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana, Zarbón despertó sobresaltado. Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza al notar que estaba abrazando a la niña híbrida. - Qué diablos... - Exclamó aturdido aún por la extraña situación. De pronto se miró a sí mismo detenidamente y notó la gran cantidad de vendajes que tenía puestos, así como lo mal colocados que estaban. - Esto no lo ha hecho ningún medico... - Susurró mirando de reojo a la pequeña niña.

Caminó al baño más repuesto y se quitó los vendajes. Después de ducharse se puso un nuevo uniforme y de nuevo fue a mirar a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo con un hilito de babita colgándole en su propia cama. La niña despertó de pronto y le pilló mirándole infraganti. Luego sonrió.

- Hola Verdecito, ¿ya estás bien?. -

Zarbón notó una gota de sudor enorme en su frente. - ¿Cómo me has llamado?. -

Chibi Bra volvió a sonreir. - Como no sabía tu nombre te llamé Verdecito. ¿te gusta?. -

- NO. - Contestó rudamente frunciendo el ceño a la niña que aún le miraba con ojos enormes confiados. - Me llamo Zarbón. -

- Ah. - Contestó ella desilusionada. De pronto sus tripas sonaron. - ¿Qué hay de desayunar Ver... Zarbón? - Sonrió.

Zarbón suspiró. - Saiyajins... Vístete y sígueme... iremos al comedor... -

- Si ya estoy vestida - Contestó ella que aún no se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba puesta.

El guerrero sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, luego fue a su armario y sacó un uniforme pequeño que habían dejado para la pequeña expresamente. - Este debe ser del guardaropa de Gurdo. - Rió Zarbón pensando en el más pequeño de los integrantes de las también resucitadas Fuerzas Especiales.

- Toma, ponte esto... ehh... - La miró de arriba a abajo. - Mejor dúchate primero. -

Chibi Bra salió de la ducha con el traje nuevo puesto y con el cepillo enredado en el pelo. - Zarbi... ¿puedes peinarme por favor? -

- ¿QUEEEE? . - La niña se paró frente a él con ojitos de cachorrito desvalido. - Arrrggg. Está bien. - Gruñó entre dientes. - Pero no me llames Zarbi nunca más... ¿comprendido?. -

-----------------------


	3. ¿Instinto maternal o paternal?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Instinto paternal o maternal?.**

Zarbón trató de desenredar el cepillo del pelo de Chibi Bra. - Ayyy. - Pero resultó estar tremendamente enredado. - ¿Ves por qué te decía que me peinaras?. Ahora no se como sacarlo de ahí... Es que mi mami siempre me daba crema suavizante para el pelo, pero sólo había champú. - Zarbón fue al baño con una expresión extraña.

- Arrgggg. ¿Has utilizado como champú el lustrador de joyas? - Chibi Bra le siguió dentro con el cepillo colgándole de la maraña de pelo.

De pronto el serio guerrero se volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas. La escena no podía ser más cómica. Aquella pequeña niña con sus ojitos parpadeantes se había lavado el cabello con lustra metales. - No me extraña que no puedas mover el cepillo, jajajaja. - Paró de reir un poco al ver como Chibi Bra ponía un puchero en la cara y un ceño fruncido genuino.

- El champú está dentro del armario. Eres afortunada, porque creo que en toda la base debo ser el único que tiene cosméticos. Los demás sñolo tienen una pastilla de jabón. Bueno, ven, a ver si podemos arreglar ese estropicio. - Zarbón no era consciente de por qué se estaba divirtiendo tanto y de por qué de un modo extraño se sentía bien cuidando a la niña. Quizás era la soledad, la tortura que sufrió en 14 años de infierno. La tortura que sufría ahora que había resucitado. Tener al lado a alguien transparente como el agua en sus sentimientos era reconfortante. Además, la niña no parecía odiarle, sino que de algún modo confiaba en él, y eso le hacía sentir... ¿querido?. ¿Le había querido alguien en toda su vida alguna maldita vez?.

Chibi Bra se acercó a él aún con el gesto enojado por sus risas anteriores. - ¿Crees que soy adivina?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en el armario?. -

Ignorando su comentario comenzó a untarle grandes cantidades de crema suavizante en el pelo hasta que pudo hacer salir el cepillo. Luego le cepilló la melena hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún enredo. - Es curioso que no tengas el pelo puntiagudo como los saiyajins. -

- Es que mi mami no es saiyajin y yo me parezco mucho a ella. -

Durante unos minutos más ambos peranecieron en silencio y Zarbón siguió peinándola como si fuera una muñeca. Nunca imaginó que aquello le divirtiera tanto. - Vamos a aclarar el pelo y luego te pondré un poco de crema reparadora de puntas. - Sin más la metió en la ducha aún vestida y le aclaró la crema suavixante del pelo.

- Zarbi, me estoy mojando el uniforme... - Añadió ella con tono medio conformista.

- Bah, no importa, ahora verás como lo soluciono... - Sonrió él.

cuando terminó de clararle el pelo dirigió su mano hacia ella como si fuese a descargar una ráfaga de ki. Chibi Bra se apartó un poco temerosa. - No te asustes, sólo voy a secarte. -

- Ah. -

Zarbón desvió algunas ondas de calor en su dirección y en cuestión de segundos, la ropa estaba seca de nuevo, junto con el pelo.

- Bueno, mucho mejor, ahora ven aquí pequeña zirsan. - Chibi Bra arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quién es Zirsán? - Zarbón palideció dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

- En el idioma de mi planeta natal, se utilizaba una palabra cariñosa para denominar a la familia, para referirse a una hermana pequeña muy querida y consentida. Realmente es una palabra que no tiene traducción precisa, es algo así como... zirsan... - Pronunció tristemente sin poder encontrar un sinónimo.

- ¿Tienes hermanas?. -

- Toda mi familia murió. -

- ¿Qué pasó?. -

- Mi planeta fue destruido. -

Chibi Bra abrió los ojos asombrada. - ¡Justo como mi planeta! Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué fue destruido mi planeta?. -

- Eh... verás. - Cómo podía explicarle que el mismo había reido viendo las cenizas de la Tierra hecha pedazos. - Un meteorito... -

- ¿Un meteorito? . -

- Gigantesco... chocó contra el planeta y no pudieron siquiera preveerlo. Lo siento. -

- ¿Y tu planeta como fue destruido?.

- Fue... una guerra... - dijo con la mirada perdida.

Chibi Bra se percató de su expresión triste y quiso decir algo para animarlo. - Bueno, entonces, ya que mi hermano mayor murió, y tu hermana pequeña también, tu serás como mi hermano mayor, ¿vale?. Puedes llamarme zirsan, me gusta como suena. - Sonrió la niña.

Zarbón tambien sonrió mientras terminaba de aplicarle la crema reparadora de puntas. Realmente era tan presumido que tenía un armario completo repleto de todo tipo de cosméticos.

- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo es que sobreviví?. -

- El Maestro utilizó mágia para que tu padre y tú revivierais. -

- ¿Entonces se puede revivir a las personas?. ¡Eh, le podríamos decir al Maestro que revivá tu planeta y el mío y que reviva a nuestras familias. - Los ojos exaltados y contentos de la niña se cruzaron con la mirada extraviada y desencajada del guerrero.

- Escúchame bien, eso no puede hacerse, ¿deacuerdo?. Y ten en claro que el Maestro Freezer no es nada caritativo. Cuando estés en su presencia es mejor que permanezcas callada, ¿entiendes?. -

- Me haces daño Zarbi... -

Zarbón aflojó el agarre de su brazo. - Lo siento. -

- Yo también, no quise ponerte triste... - Chibi Bra le abrazó y Zarbón quedó inmovil incapaz de descifrar siquiera lo que su alma estaba sintiendo. Era la primera vez desde que tenía 8 años que alguien le había abrazado sinceramente, que alguien se había preocupado de sus sentimientos, y por algún motivo no quería que nadie le separase de su pequeña zirsan. La abrazó como si fuese un padre. Realmente al ser el único superviviente de su especie, y más siendo homosexual, cuando el muriese, no tendría posibilidad de descendencia. Lo había comprobado hacía años atrás y no era compatible con ninguna otra especie, y más después de que se fusionó con aquel monstruo terrible con tal de hacerse más poderoso. Pero quizás esa niña podría considerarla como si fuese suya después de todo. Las tripas saiyajins hicieron presencia de nuevo con un sonoro aviso. Zarbón sonrió apresurándose a peinarla con una trenza similar a la que el siempre llevaba. Luego ambos salieron a desayunar.

--------------

**En el futuro...**

Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Mirai, Pan, Uub, Vegeta... Bra había reunido a toda la familia y les había narrado acerca de la extraña desaparición de Raditz.

Vegeta se levantó.

- ¿Donde vas papá?. -

- Bah, Raditz es bastante grandecito para cuidarse sólo... - contestó Vegeta sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

- Estoy deacuerdo, Bra, él es un Super Saiyajin y seguramente debió utilizar su super velocidad para salir de la vista de aquella rubia, jajaja. - Goten recibió un puñetazo a cambio de su risa.

- Ehhh. - Vegeta rió en alto presenciando el chichón de Goten y se sentó para seguir mirando la divertida escena.

- ¿Y cómo es que no se siente su ki en todo el maldito planeta?. -

- Cielo, y si ha decidido irse al espacio una temporada... El tiene la nave espacial que nos compró y más de una vez ha viajado fuera. -

- Me hubiera avisado que se marchaba, nunca se va sin decírmelo antes. -

Pan y Uub se miraron un tanto asombrados.

- Pues yo creo que quizás deberíamos investigar un poco que pasó con Tito Raditz. - Añadió Pan afirmando la postura de su amiga.

- Gracias a Dios, por fin alguien con sentido común. - Suspiró Bra.

- ¿Tu que piensas Goten?. - Vegeta tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Quería picarle un poco para que dijera una payasada y Bra le volviera a golpear, pero esta vez él se dió cuenta de la estratagema y frunció el ceño sellando sus labios a la vez herméticamente.

Sin embardo, todos le miraron esperando que dijera algo así que se vió obligado a hablar. - Lo que tu digas princesa... - Una vez dicho esto miró a Vegeta con expresión de vencedor, encontrando gracioso el gruñido del príncipe. Bra suspiró. Realmente Goten muchas veces tenía tal falta de caracter... y su padre podía ser tan infantil...

Un torbellino azul, amarillo y negro atravesó corriendo la habitación y agitando todo y a todos a su paso.

- Abuelo, abuelo, abuelo, abuelooooo. - Gritaron tres niños rodeando a Vegeta. El hijo de Pan y Trunks, un niño moreno de oos azules y pelo similar a su padre, el hijo de Mirai y Lilian, rubio con los ojos miel, y la hija de Goten y Bra, una niña idéntica a Bulma. - Llévanos al parque, andaaaaa. - Dijo zalamera la pequeña a coro con los otros dos. Vegeta se levantó sin decir más y se fue con sus nietecitos. Lo tenían loco, todo el día detrás de él, y realmente era algo que por más que nuestro príncipe se preguntase por qué, le encantaba. - Queremos un helado tripeeeee. - El cuarteto feliz se alejó de la reunión familiar.

- ¿Es que nadie se va a preocupar de Raditz?. - Gritó Bra observando como se marchaban de la habitación su padre y los nietos.

- ¿Tio Raditz?. - Preguntó la pequeña Bura. Vegeta se paró y volvió a gruñir. Realmente se estaba haciendo pesadita la cosa con ese saiyajin renegado que andaba haciendo las veces de poeta. ¿Un saiyain poeta?. Por favor... - Abuelito, ayuda a mi tito Raditz... por favor... -

- Arrrrgggggg. - Justo lo que no quería escuchar. Su hija Bra y su nieta bura solicitándole algo... - Está bien... - dijo furiosamente y ambas de sus descendientes sonrieron maliciosamente con esa pose que heredaron genuinamente de él y sólo él.

Cuando Bura pasó por el lado de su madre, Bra le dijo algo al oido. - Buen trabajo... - (Con ojitos curvos).

- Espero que luego me compenses comprándome ese vestido que me prometiste... - Añadió la niña haciendo como que abrazaba a su madre.

- "Que sabe esta cría" claro cariño... -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja tratando de captar algo del intercambio de susurritos entre madre e hija, pero tratandose de dos pilluelas como ellas eso era casi imposible de lograr, así que suspiró y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, al lado de Goten, a ver si lograba liarlo para que dijera otra tontería y Bra le estampaba un puño nuevamente. Goten le miró de reojo con algo de recelo. Y el príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo tragar saliba. Los nietos se sentaron todos alrededor de su abuelo para escuchar también lo que Bra estaba exponiendo.

--------------


	4. Lecciones de Supervivencia

Karo, la continuación de Las Garras del Destino, que se titulará "entre corrientes", por lo que leo en tu review, creo que te gustará. De momento, disfruta de un nuevo capítulo... que comienza a presentar un punto de mayor emoción, nada comparado con lo que os espera...

Dulce vg. Siento el capítulo corto, pero es que están agrupados por temática, unos son largos y otros cortos, lo que importa es el título, si lees entre lineas observarás paralelismos.

Darth Maferius, a mi tambien me encanta la escena con los nietecitos, disfruté haciéndola e ideándola.

Shadir, ya ves que Zarbi es otro en este Fic, para que veas lo que 14 años de infierno pueden obrar para que un alma se arrepienta de sus pecados.

Angela, ¡me alegra volver a verte!. Espera a que leas la tercera parte, y continuación de Las garras del destino... te encantará, "entre corrientes" explorará los sentimientos de una mujer encerrada entre el amor a su marido, y el deseo hacia quien se ha decidido a conquistarla a toda costa: Raditz. No te adelanto más, jejjee. Y si te gusta el par Raditz, Bra, no dejes de leer mi nuevo Fic, del cual ya he sacado el primer capítulo aquí en Fanfiction: Salvaje.

**Capítulo 4: Lecciones de supervivecia.**

Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa llegaron al planeta que debían purgar. Para su horror, se trataba de una especie de tipo humanoide, aunque con el tipo de piel azul. Si al menos hubieran sido insectos, o incluso reptiloides, todo hubiera sido más sencillo.

Sólo Nappa parecía no estar afectado por semejante panorama, y él miraba con curiosidad a sus dos compañeros tratando de descifrar de algún modo, el silecio que imperaba en el grupo y los rostros desencajados. Por otro lado, no era normal que Vegeta aún no hubiera dictado las órdenes a seguir.

- Nos han ordenado que mantengamos las infraestructuras en buen estado. Así que tendremos que ir matándoles en pequeños grupos. - Pronunció Vegeta con tristeza aún tratando de sonar firme e inafectado. En el fondo de su corazón se prometió que cuando lograse hacerse con las bolas de dragón, iba a reparar todo el mal que se disponía a realizar. Se trataba de ellos o su pequeña e inocente niña. No iba a permitir que la dañasen bajo ningún concepto.

-------------------

Chibi Bra comía comedidamente en la cafetería de la base, sintiéndose observada por cada ojo de la habitación. - ¿Por qué me miran Zarbi?. -

- Escuchame bien. - Susurró Zarbón muy seriamente. - No debes llamarme Zarbi delante de los demás. ¿Comprendes?. -

- Si, eso mismo le dice mi padre a mami cuando le llama Vegi. -

- Ja. -

- ¿De que te ries?. - La niña parpadeó sin entender aún el motivo de la risa que estalló repentinamente en su interlocutor.

- Jajajaajajaja ¿Vegi? jajajajaa - Aclaró por fin.

Chibi Bra frunció el ceño y susurró. - ¿Quieres que te llame Zarbí aquí delante de todos, porque si no te dejas de reir de mi papá, lo haré. - Zarbón frenó la risa desenfrenada que le invadió al conocer el mote cariñoso de la esposa de Vegeta hacia el más serio y temible de entre los saiyajins. Sin duda su hija había heredado parte de sus 'malas pulgas'. Además, los mirones estaban intrigados del motivo de la risa de Zarbón y no dejaban de insistir en su afan de averiguarlo, hasta que el guerrero les dedicó una mirada peligrosa, y acto seguido, todos los mirones encontraron interés repentino en las luces del techo y las baldosas del suelo.

--------------------

Bulma y Bra daban vueltas por la mansión de Raditz, un caserón perfectamente decorado y reformado, con arquitectura tipo inglés del siglo XIX. Llevaban en sus manos unos aparatos medidores de ondas.

- MAMAA VEN RÁPIDO. -

Ambas coincidieron en la habitación de Raditz, donde supuestamente había desaparecido.

- El aparato tiene una lectura en este punto exacto. Aquí fue donde la chica aseguraba que desapareció. - Bra se sonrojó un poco al ver las sábanas revueltas y sentir el olor penetrante de Raditz en ellas. Suerte que su madre no gozara del sentido del olfato saiyajin, porque si no se sentiría aún ás incómoda.

Bulma sin más suspicacias, cogió el medidor de Bra y frunció el ceño, luego cogió una calculadora, una libretita y comenzó a realizar algunos cálculos. - No puede ser... - Arrancó la hoja y siguió haciendo cálculos ante la mirada intrigada de su hija.

- Mamá... -

- Pssss, CALLA. -

Después de un cuarto de hora, Bulma miró desolada a su hija.

- Es muy extraño, lo he comprobado 3 veces y llego a la misma conclusión por todos los métodos que he utilizado... -

- VAMOS, ¿Quieres decirme ya?. - Contestó impaciente.

- Parece ser que Raditz ha sido transportado en el espacio y el tiempo. -

Bra se estremeció al recordar una fase muy oscura de su vida - ¿A qué tiempo? y ¿dónde?. Y sobre todo... ¿Cómo?. -

- Cómo ha podido pasar es para mi algo incomprensible. El tiempo es concretamente al año 774 del dragón. Y respecto al lugar... tendría que hacer cálculos al respecto... - Bulma rió falsamente y Bra estrechó los ojos.

- ¿Mamá...? ¿Me estás mintiendo?. -

- ¡Pero hija! Cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu padre. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?. Volvamos a casa, haré esos cálculos, ¿deacuerdo?. - Disimuló.

- Hmp. - (Poco conforme con aquella respuesta).

- Lo que yo digo... cada día más parecida a su padre. -

--------------------

Lo peor fue matar al primero de ellos. Vegeta se obligó a no cerrar los ojos, interiormente pidió perdón a su víctima, luego comenzó una oleada sangrienta e imparable de asesinatos, bloqueó su mente por completo para dejar de pensar en algo más que no fuera la pequeña niña que depende de él. Cuanto antes terminase, antes podría ir a protegerla.

Por su parte, Raditz, se sentía más monstruo que nunca. "Soy un saiyajin, me educaron para hacer esto". Susurraba dentro de su cabeza a esa vocecita interior que tenía el tono de su amor platónico: Bra. "Son sólo insectos, merecen morir." - Maldita sea. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Se convirtió en super Saiyajin y siguió su labor de 'purga'. "No puedo hacer otra cosa, esto lo hago por tí, Bra." - ¿Con quién hablo?. Me voy a volver loco... - Raditz frenó en seco su sangrienta misión. Miró sus manos temblorosas. - Todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti... y tú... - Apretó los dientes. - Estás casada con el idiota de mi sobrino... Goten... si pudiera matarte... ¿Por qué no le maté?. Soy un monstruo. Pero si le mato Bra no me amaría jamás. Si ella no lo supiera... Ahhhh. MALDITA SEA. Estoy en un infierno, ella no está aquí, posiblemente no la vuelva a ver jamás, además, yo he cambiado. Ya no... - Volvió a mirar sus manos llenas de sangre. - No... no he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo asesino que era. - Miró a su alrededor, el erial de muertes, cuerpos despedazados, cabezas segadas, mueres, niños, ancianos, hombres, ... todos muertos por su mano. Fue capaz de matarles a todos ellos por proteger a Bra, y sin embargo, irónicamente, jamás fue capaz de asesinar a Goten, el único obstáculo que le separaba de ella. - Bra, si volvemos a vernos, juro que lucharé por tí. He pasado demasiados años esperando, te seduciré, te conquistaré, serás mía. Lo juro por mi honor saiyajin. -

---------------------

En el futuro...

- Vegeta, tenemos que hablar. -

- ¿Qué pasa mujer?. ¿Te sientes bien?. Estás más blanca que la pared. -

- Vegeta... es... acabo de revisar por décima vez, utilizando 5 métodos distintos, y es seguro, Raditz ha viajado en el tiempo. -

- Tanto escándalo por ese 'clase baja'. ¿y?. -

- Fue transportado al Planeta Freezer 79. - La expresión de desgana de Vegeta ahora cobró un tono de alerta, tensándo sus músculos en el acto.

- Al año 774 del Dragón. -

- No tiene sentido... Ese año fue en el que apareció Buu. No tiene sentido que le transportasen al Planeta Freezer... - El príncipe se sentó pensativamente.

- ¿Y Cooler? -

- Cooler... el hermano de Freezer... pero él apareció poco tiempo después de que derrotasemos a los androides, no coincide la cronología. -

- Ten en cuenta que el pasado cambió debido a la intervención de Bra. -

- Pero sigue sin tener sentido que Cooler quisiera transportar a Raditz a su tiempo... -

- Aún hay más... No se utilizó ninguna tecnología para abrir la puerta espacio temporal. -

- Explícate. -

- Fueron las Dragon Ball, casi podría asegurarlo. -

- Pero entonces... Significa que quisieron llevarle de vuelta a su tiempo... -

- ¿Y si quisieran llevar de vuelta a nuestra hija también?. -

Vegeta abrió los ojos, no es que esa idea no hubiera pasado por su mente, es que ni siquiera quería pensar en ella.

- ¿Quién piensas que puede estar detrás de todo esto?. -

- Nosotros seguro que no... -

-------------------------

- Bra. - Vegeta entró por la ventana de la casita donde vivía su hija.

- Hola papá, ¿Te ha dicho mamá algo acerca de lo que descubrió hoy?. Estaba muy rarita... -

Vegeta se tensó y Bra achicó los ojos. - Parece que si. Bueno, cuéntame. -

- ¿Está Goten por aquí?. - Bra arqueó una ceja.

- Está al llegar. -

Din Don.

- Mejor dicho, ha llegado. Es un despistado, siempre se deja las llaves olvidadas en la guantera del coche. - Bra rió divertida mientras abría la puerta.

- Hola princesa... - Goten le dió un besito en los labios y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Se me quedaron las... - Bra le interrumpió risueña.

- Llaves en la guantera del coche... - y terminó la frase. Goten sonrió con su brazo tras la nuca.

Vegeta interrumpió la escena. - Ejem. - Tosió y Goten se cuadró en el acto.

- No sabía que tu padre nos había venido a visitar. Hola señor Vegeta. - Bra volvió a achicar los ojos, realmente su padre pensaba decirles algo serio.

- Mmmm, papá, haz el favor de decir ya lo que has venido a decir, porque me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa con todo esta intriga. Goten ya ha llegado, espero que no tenga que llegar Bura también, porque tardará una hora en salir de su clase de ciencia avanzada. -

Vegeta frunció el ceño. - Raditz ha sido transportado en el tiempo, tenemos razones para pensar que ha sido transladado mediante un deseo de las Dragon Ball, y es posible que los mismos que realizaron ese deseo, quisieran solicitar tu vuelta al pasado también.

- ¿Qué año? y ¿dónde? - Preguntó ella en un susurro gélido esperando una respuesta que presentía iba a ser terrible.

- Al año 774, al Planeta... Freezer 79... - Contestó mirándola fíamente y odiándose por no ser capaz de tener más tacto.

Bra sintió que sus piernas le flojearon de repente y vió todo negro por unos segundos. Goten la sostuvo entre sus brazos preocupado por el tono serio de Vegeta. - Bra... ¿estás bien?. -

Ella se recompuso enseguida tratando de ocultar la turbación. Había pasado 7 años de su vida luchando contra una psicosis, contra unas secuelas terribles que la droga le había causado. Aún después de 14 años seguía teniendo pesadillas respecto a las terribles torturas y vejaciones que padeció en ese planeta. Y aún ahora, que había rehecho su vida y tenía una hija, había temporadas de recaidas mentales en las que debía tomar medicación para evitar que su mente le jugase malas pasadas, o incluso llegase a hacerle caer de nuevo en el terrible vicio que arruinó su vida. Era una lucha diaria. Y ahora esto, este terrible suceso.

- ¿Quién utilizó las Dragon Ball?. - Susurró nuevamente ella ya sentada en el sofá. Goten le dió un vaso de agua y una pastilla calmante, alarmado por el temblor involuntario que tenía en las manos.

Bra cogió la pastilla y frunció el ceño. - NO NECESITO ESTA MIERDA. - Gritó estampandola en la pared en un lanzamiento inesperado. - ¿QUIEN?. - Susurró con los dientes apretados. - Freezer está muerto ¿no?. El murió... ¿Quién querría hacer que Raditz fuera a ese planeta y viajase en el tiempo?. - Preguntó desesperada.

- No lo sabemos, pero tu madre está ideando un aparato para evitar que puedan transportarte al pasado. Lo tendrá listo lo antes posible, de momento, quiero que te traslades a casa con la niña. Y... deberías hacer caso a Goten y tomar ese calmante. No creo que sea conveniente que Bura te vea así. -

Aquella frase dolió como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el alma, y Bra estalló a llorar. Vegeta se odió nuevamente por su rudeza, pero Goten le dió las gracias con la mirada, Bra era tozuda como una mula, y aquello la habia hecho reaccionar afortunadamente, incluso las lágrimas que lloraba le estaban sirviendo para desahogar toda su rabia interior. Goten se alejó a la cocina para traer otro calmante y Vegeta abrazó a su hija consoladoramente. - Déjame. - Ella se revolvió en el abrazo dolida aún por aquel comentario. - Yo soy una buena madre, y nunca jamás digas lo contrario. -

- Se que lo eres, por eso te dije lo de antes. - Contestó Vegeta

- Mi hija me adora, y ella no me ve como vosotros me veis, yo he rehecho mi vida, pregúntale a Lilian (la psiquiatra que la había tratado, actual esposa de Mirai Trunks), vamos... -

- Todo está bien. - Susurró Goten poniendole el tranquilizante en los labios.

- No soy ninguna niña ya, tengo 30 años. - Goten y Vegeta ignoraron su pataleta verbal y sonrieron interiormente al ver que Bra tomaba su medicación.

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ella. - Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que me hicieron. Ahora soy la Presidenta de Capsule Corporation, y soy toda una madre responsable... yo no tuve la culpa... -

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. - Susurró de nuevo Goten arrullándola en sus brazos. - Te amo, y nuestra hija Bura te adora, quiere ser como tú de mayor. -

- Han pasado 14 años y aún no puedo tener una vida normal. Aún no puedo dejar de tomar esa medicación de mierda. - Sus puños se cerraron por la rabia que sentía. - ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?. - Susurró ella más hacia sí misma que hacía los dos hombres que se preocupaban a su lado. - Goten, ve a recoger a Bura, yo iré a casa de mis padres. Nos veremos allí. - Pronunció tranquilizándose. Goten asintió acariciándole el pelo y con la mirada cedió el cuidado de su esposa a su suegro Vegeta.

------------------

- Mi querido Zarbón. - Susurró Freezer melosamente al guerrero arrodillado ante él.- Veo que estás más repuesto de nuestra magnífica sesión de anoche. -

- Si maestro. -

- Seguro que estás impaciente por repetirlo... -

- S...si... maestro... - Susurró con voz inestable y enfermo sólo de pensar en volver a repetir algo tan terrible.

- ¿Cómo se comporta tu pequeña asignación?. Espero que no te esté dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. -

- No, maestro. -

Freezer sonrió y arqueó una ceja a la vez. - ¿No?. ¿De verdad?. -

Zarbón se odió por haber dicho aquello con tal simpleza. Si Freezer se percataba de que sentía algún aprecio por ella le retiraría la custoria y quien sabe qué sería capaz de hacer. - Esa híbrido no merece tantas atenciones. -

- No te preocupes Zarbón, serán sólo unos días más... -

- ¿Cómo?. - Sus ojos se abrieron en el choque de lo que acababa de averiguar. - ¿Piensa matarla?. -

- Oh, en realidad, la pequeña está muerta ya desde hace tiempo, sólo estamos retrasando su muerte. -

- No comprendo... si ella muere... Vegeta no... -

- IDIOTA. ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que Vegeta viva impunemente como si nada?. Quiero que SUFRA. Y mi maravilloso plan va sobre ruedad. -

- ¿Qué plan?. -

Freezer sonrió y se dispuso a rebelar su terrible venganza. Por suerte para nuestros amigos, el lagarto tenía la mala costumbre de alardear de sus planes inteligentes. Zarbón agudizó su oido para no perder un sólo ápice.

----------------------


	5. El contraplan de Zarbón

**Capítulo 5: El contra plan de Zarbón.**

Zarbón volvió a la habitación con una tremenda turbación.

- Bra. - La niña jugaba despreocupadamente con los tarros cosméticos de Zarbón.

- ¿Qué haces?. -

- Como no tengo muñecas imagino que estos tarros lo son. Mira, esta se llama Karen (sosteniendo un tarro verde), esta se llama Linda (sosteniendo un tarro azul). - Luego sonrió.

Zarbón permaneció serio. - Bra, deja mis cosméticos de inmediato. - Sin más dilación la abofeteó lanzándola hacia la otra punta de la habitación y seguidamente la sostuvo del cuello fuertemente contra la pared. - Híbrida estúpida. - Chibi Bra comenzó a llorar de pena, no esperando algo así de quien se suponía que debía cuidarla.

Para su sorpresa, Zarbón se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oido. - Golpeame a mi señal y sal corriendo por el pasillo, entra por la puerta pequeñita de la derecha. La que te dije ayer cuando me preguntaste, que daba a las maquinarias. Espérame allí, te explicaré por qué he tenido que pegarte. Lo siento. Golpeame con toda tu fuerza, vamos... -

La niña no reaccionaba. Zarbón la golpeó nuevamente contra el suelo. - Si no me golpeas voy a decirle a tu papá que eres una cobarde. - Susurró otra vez.

Chibi Bra le enterró el puño en toda la nariz y salió corriendo en la dirección que él le indicó. Zarbón caminó más despacio procurando posar maliciosamente para las cámaras que estaba grabando toda la escena. ¿Desde cuando le había importado a él el destino de alguien más que no fuera él mismo?. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él. ¿Por qué debería él hacerlo?. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo. Se sentía bien sólo pensando en ayudar a los saiyains a derrotar a Freezer. Así salvaría a su pequeña zirsan. Pero debía hacer todo de un modo disimulado fingiendo crueldad y desapego a la niña, por su propio bienestar.

--------------------

Ya en la sala de maquinaria...

- Bra, ven aquí de inmediato. -

La niña lloró audiblemente. - Me pegaste, buaaa, eres malo. -

Zarbón la abrazó en la oscuridad acudiendo hasta donde ella estaba. - Lo siento. He tenido que hacerlo. Escúchame bien, vas a tener que ser muy valiente. A partir de ahora no deberás bajo ningún concepto dejar ver que sientes aprecio hacia mi. Yo tampoco lo haré. -

- ¿Por qué?. -

- Por qué el Maestro nos haría daño a ambos. -

- El lagarto... es muy malo ¿verdad?. -

- Si, muy malo, por eso te pido que actúes como si me odiases. ¿Comprendes?.-

- No. - Contestó inocentemente.

- No importa, tú haz lo que te digo. Te advierto que voy a ser malo contigo a partir de ahora, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi querida zirsan y que todo lo que haré va a ser para protegerte. Lo siento, pero a partir de ahora no debes confiar en nada de lo que yo diga o haga, sólo cuando me escuches llamarte zirsan sabrás que estoy actuando de verdad. En ese momento, te pido que confies en mi. ¿Serás capaz de hacer algo así de valiente?. -

- Si. - Con la misma inocencia y desánimo.

- Será como un teatro. Cuando yo te golpee tu haz como que te duele, quéjate, llora y grita, aunque frenaré el puño antes de que te pueda hacer daño de verdad... -

- ¡A mi se me dan bien los teatros!. - Sus ojitos azules brillaron ilusionados.

- Te advierto que si no actúas bien tendré que golpearte de verdad aunque no quiera... - La niña tragó saliba y luego movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo asintiendo.

--------------

Saliendo al pasillo nuevamente, la función comenzó. - Pequeña mona estúpida. ¿Dónde pretendías ir?. ¿Eh?. - Zarbón la estampó contra la pared y la niña comenzó a llorar y gritar casi como si la matase. Zarbón sonrió, realmente tenía madera de actriz. - Tus llantos no servirán de nada. Te voy a castigar ahora mismo. - El guerrero la llevó dentro de la habitación, pero se congeló de repente cuando escuchó la señal de Freezer llamándole. El Maestro había visto la escena. ¿Pero cuánto de escena habría visto?. La sala de maquinarias era un lugar seguro para hablar.

--------------

En la sala de Freezer, el lagarto sonreía malvadamente observando el par que apareció. La niña llevaba los brazos cruzados y Zarbón la llevaba a rastras por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a nuestra princesita?. - Susurró Freezer.

- Esta híbrido maldita pretendió huir. -

- Nt, nt, nt, nt. ¿No le has explicado lo que le pasaría si intentase huir?. -

- No creo que su cerebro de mono pueda entender algo tan complejo. -

- IDIOTA. - Gritó ella ofendida por el comentario. Zarbón sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado un lenguaje tan vulgar niña?. Me temo que tendremos que castigarla para que sepa lo que le pasará si intenta escapar de nuevo. -

- Con su permiso Maestro, propongo que la dejemos sin cenar. No hay nada peor para un saiyajin que no comer. - Chibi Bra abrió la boca y frunció el ceño.

- Cuando mi papá se entere te va a matar. -

Freezer rio un poco más audíblemente. - Tu papá trabaja para mi, y él hará lo que yo le diga que haga. -

- Mi papá jamás trabaaría para alguien tan feo y ordinario como tú. Cambia de casco, que el de las manchitas moradas te queda tan grande que pareces un llavero. (refiriendose a su descompensación entre cabeza - cuerpo) - Zarbón abrió los ojos espantado. Se había pasado interpretando. Freezer la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Zarbón, retrasa su antídoto una hora. Veremos si mañana sigue teniendo ganas de decir palabrotas a los mayores. - El guerrero tapó la boca a la niña antes de que dijera algo más.

- CALLATE INUTIL. Ahora verás lo que es bueno. -

--------------------

- Mamá, ¿estás bien?. - Bra sostenía su cabeza y respiraba hondo. Sólo pensar en pisar de nuevo el planeta Freezer le producía tal terror que todo su cuerpo temblaba aún bajo los efectos del calmante.

- Claro Bura, mi niña. - Sonrió ella disimulando su turbación.

- ¿Cuántos días vamos a estar en casa de los abuelitos?. -

- Unos cuantos. ¿Estás contenta?. -

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. - Gritó la niña entusiasmada. - Voy a buscar al abuelito Vegeta.

Goten y Bra quedaron sólo mirandola correr hacia el terrible príncipe de los saiyains.

- Ahora en serio. ¿Estás bien?. -

- ¿Tú cómo estarías Goten?. Cuando tu vida parece haberse arreglado, cuando por fin pensé que todo iba a ser feliz, me dicen que es posible que alguien quiera llevarme de vuelta al Planeta Freezer del pasado. Tú ni siquiera imaginas lo que pasé. -

- Nunca quisiste contarme todo lo que pasaste. Querría que lo hicieras. Muchas veces siento que quizás debería ir a preguntarle a Raditz en lugar de a tí. -

- No me dirás que le tienes celos. -

- No, confío en tí. -

- Sólo somo amigos, es mi mejor amigo, comprendelo. -

- Lo que sucede es que quisiera ser yo tu mejor amigo, además de tu compañero y esposo. -

- Yo viví un año con Raditz, él sabe lo que pasé por eso. No puedo contarlo Goten, no me pidas que lo cuente. -

- Cuando seas capaz de enfrentarlo podrás acabar con esta tortura. No puedes pasar todo tu vida sufriendo esas pesadillas terribles, no puedes atormentarte con los recuerdos. Sólo son recuerdos. Ya no pueden hacerte daño. -

- ¿Estás seguro de que no pueden hacerme daño?. - Susurró mirándole fíjamente a los ojos y Goten enmudeció incapaz de contestarle sinceramente, dadas las circunstancias.

- Yo cuidaré de tí. -

- Si me hacen volver allí me moriré Goten... no lo soportaré... No dejes que me lleven, por favor. - Bra se derrumbó llorando en sus brazos.

----------------------------

Zarbón se tambaleó en la habitación que compartía con chibi Bra. La niña tosía y lloraba envuelta en sudor y fiebre, debido al retraso en su toma. Sin preocuparse de su propio estado, tras una nueva sesión de sadismo con Freezer, Zarbón corrió a inyectarle el antídoto en la base del cuello. Por fin ella se relajó en sus brazos al arrullo de 'ya está todo bien zirsan' en su oido y se quedó dormida.

---------------------------

Amanecía en el Planeta Freezer. Vegeta atravesó las compuertas de la base. Su rostro y traje ensangrentados, su mirada fría y terriblemente enojada. Raditz y Nappa venían en iguales condiciones. Corrieron a las duchas. Ningún padre querría que si hija le viese en ese estado. Con una nueva equipación, se dirigió a las estancias de Zarbón prometiendo que mataría a ese bastardo si le había hecho daño a su hija. De una patada echó la puerta abajo. Chibi Bra abrió los ojos a la par que Zarbón, y se incorporó en la cama.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. - Gritó emocionada al verle, lanzándose a abrazarlo. - Ya has venido. Te he extrañado mucho, no me dejes sóla nunca más. -

- Dime, ¿Cómo has estado estos días?. ¿Te han tratado bien?. -

La pequeña se acercó a su oido. - Si, pero sígueme el juego. - Vegeta arqueó una ceja sin saber bien a qué venía todo aquello.

- Zarbón es MALOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Lloró la niña.

- Oh, que pena me da. - El guerrero salió de la cama y dedicó un guiño erótico a Raditz, el cual había aparecido también a comprobar como se encontraba la niña.

Vegeta miró a Raditz con los ojos desorbitados, y este tragó saliba con un brillo azulado en su rostro.

- No sabes como lloraba anoche revolviendose de dolor. Mereció el castigo. - Siguió provocándole.

- ¿Es verdad eso?. -

- Si papá, me puse muy malita. - Contestó apenada. Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin y cogió a Zarbón del cuello. Este contestó con una patada baja, no sin susurrarle en un tono sólo audible para un saiyain. - Sígueme el juego, tenemos que hablar. - De nuevo el priincipe se turbó con aquellas palabras y lo arrinconó en una esquina colocándose a su altura como para susurrarle algo amenazante.

Pero fue Zarbón quien habló. - Yo deseo como vosotros acabar con Freezer, pero no podemos hablar aquí. Convence a Raditz para que finja estar atraido por mi. Esta noche le visitaré en su habitación y le contaré mi plan. La niña corre mucho peligro. -

- SUELTAME. Si no quieres que el Maestro te de tu merecido, mono. - Gritó Zarbón zafándose de su agarre.

-------------------

Esa noche, en la habitación de Zarbón.

"No se como me deé convencer para hacer esto. Es el colmo. ¿Quien se va a creer que soy gay?. Seguro que ese Zarbón sólo quiere agrearme. Que ascoooooo. Si vuelvo a ver a mi Bra, juro que me va a importar muy poco lo que diga o haga Goten, después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella no voy a permitir que nadie me la arrebate". La única forma de burlar la vigilancia de Freezer era con más teatro. Estaba claro que en la sala de maquinarias no podían volver a hablar, ya que sería muy peligroso repetir la estratagema, además de poco creible. Pero si Raditz fingía tener un romance con Zarbón... podría susurrarle su contraplan ante la maldad del tirano. El único problema, era que Raditz, no era ni muchísimo menos homosexual.

La puerta se abrió y Raditz tembló por completo. - Hola guapo. - Dijo seductoramente el hombe de cabellos verdes.

- H...Ho... Ho.. Ho.. Ho... Ho... Ho... l...la "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?". -

------------------------


	6. Valiosa información

Angela, me alegra mucho que dejases tu reviews, ya sabes que no ganamos nada al escribir los fan fics y nuestro premio son esos comentarios lindos que haceis los lectores y lectoras de nuestras creaciones. Gracias.

Dulce-vg. El Plan de Freezer no importa ya porque realmente Zarbón se le ha adelantado... lee y verás. Jejeje.

Shadow. Nunca molestas con tus comentarios, cómo se te ocurre. ¿Sabes? yo creo que no es drama lo que escribo, es angustia, pero no te quejarás porque siempre hago que terminen bien mis historias, por muchas penas que tengan en el desarrollo. Sapo, jajajaja si te escucha Zarbi se muere... jajaja

Shadir, espero que disfrutes la escenita de Zarbi y Raditz, yo la encuentro de lo más divertida...

**Capítulo 6: Valiosa información.**

La puerta se abrió y Raditz tembló por completo. - Hola guapo. - Dijo seductoramente el hombe de cabellos verdes.

- H...Ho... Ho.. Ho.. Ho... Ho... Ho... l...la "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?". -

- Vi como me mirabas hoy... ¿me deseas eh?. -

- S...si, muchísimo. - Gruñó Raditz interpretando bastante mal su parte del teatro.

Zarbón respiró hondo. Esto no iba a ser muy divertido... teniendo en cuenta lo mal actor que era Raditz tendría que hacer él todo el trabajo para dar credibilidad al asunto. - Los saiyajins sois siempre tan inexpresivos... - Seguramente el mono idiota pensaba que él estaba disfrutando de aquello, seguramente ignoraba que cuando Freezer descubriera el 'romance', si es que no estaba presenciando la escena personalmente ahora mismo, le iba a dedicar una sesión sádica doble. Pero como siempre los saiyajins no se destacaron por pensar en la situación de los demás.

Raditz estaba parado, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos vagando por cualquier detalle estúpido de la habitación que no fuera el hombre verde delante de él. Zarbón miró la misma baldosa del suelo que parecía captar la atención completa del saiyajin. Y allí estaban los dos como tontos mirando la misma baldosa, uno para disimular su terrible nerviosismo y el otro para averiguar qué tenía de especial aquello... Zarbón arqueó una ceja y le miró directamente. - ¿Se te ha perdido algo amor?. - Cantó dulcemente.

El saiyajin salió de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo su cabeza y le miró seriamente. - De hecho creo que si... que he debido perder la cabeza... - gruñó él.

- ¿Por mi?. Qué romántico. - Zarbón le abrazó y le susurró al oido. - Abrázame idiota y haz como que me besas el cuello. -

Raditz gruñó y lo abrazó como quien coge un saco de patatas. Zarbón gimió en alto y Raditz le soltó como si quemase. - ¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre verdad?. No estés nervioso... relájate... ¿quieres?. - La última pregunta fue acompañada de una mirada terriblemente enojada. - Deja que yo te inicie... - De nuevo el saiyajin tragó saliba maldiciendo interiormente su mala suerte. Esta situación estaba en el límite de lo permisible.

Zarbón cogió su mano y lo acompañó a la cama. - Desvístete y mírame mientras lo haces... vicioso... - La voz sonaba melosa pero los ojos brillaban furiosos, lo cual tranquilizó algo al guerrero. Al menos le estaba proponiendo algo en lo cual no tendrían que tocarse mutuamente. Podría fingir que imaginaba a Bra desnudarse... Una sonrisa circuló por sus labios mientras se quitaba su ropa, pero se desvaneció por completo cuando escuchó el sonido de la armadura de Zarbón golpeando el suelo.

- ¿Te gusto?. Quiero escuchártelo decir... amor... quiero saber cómo estás de caliente... - Zarbón le iba dando bastantes pautas a Raditz para que pudiera hacer bien el papel, lástima que lo suyo no fuera el teatro.

- Si... amor... - Dijo rudamente él. Zarbón suspiró y comenzó a pensar que aquello estaba pudiendo llegar a ser una mala idea después de todo. Bien, él se lo había buscado, ahora tendría que hacer algo bastante desagradable para solucionar el entuerto.

Zarbón avanzó hasta Raditz, lo agarró de los pelos y le plantó un beso en los labios. El saiyajin intentó revolverse pero se encontró con que el hombre de cabellos verdes tenía más fuerza que él. Sin transformarse en super guerrero no iba a poder separse a aquella lapa pervertida de los morros. Antes de que accionase a su siguiente nivel Zarbón se apartó y le susurró en el cuello. - Estás actuando tan mal que Freezer nos va a descubrir a todos, idiota. Te advierto que si no finges mejor me veré obligado a violarte, quieras o no. Y ahora... quiero que imagines que soy la mujer de tus sueños. -

Raditz tragó saliba. Aquello se ponía feo... feísimo. Bien, tendría que actuar, no había más remedio. Eso, o matar a Zarbón antes de que le tocase más intimamente. Pero si hacía eso, Vegeta le mataría después a él, y después de todo Zarbón parecía tener que decir algo importante acerca de Bra.

Puede que el teatro no se le diera bien, pero si había aprendido algo era a recitar poesías, y el había escrito algunas de contenido erótico. Bien, tendría que recitar un poco...

- "Ven pequeña... ño... (corrigió sobre la marcha)

tus labios...

son dulces como dagas

envenenadas... " -

Pronunció seductoramente imaginando que la escena era con su amada Bra.

- "Ven a mis brazos,

quiero hacerte

sentir...

el fuego que arde dentro,

más abajo...

sofocándome,

más abajo...

susurrándome,

indecencias...

prohibidas." -

Zarbón se sonrojó con aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba actuando o era de verdad?. Porque si era de verdad, ese no se escapaba aquella noche. WoW. Que excitante. Raditz le miró por un segundo con una mirada asustada al analizar la excitación del rostro de su oyente. Zarbón suspiró, estaba actuando... pero que bien lo hacía. - Ahhh. Sigue amor... - Gimió en alto. Lástima que no fuera gay.

Por fin ambos se desnudaron y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Zarbón se colocó detrás de Raditz, que empezó a tener pánico y le susurró al oido. - Freezer tiene un plan. Gime, idiota, como si te diera placer. -

- Ahh. - Gimió roncamente Raditz y Zarbón casi se muere de excitación.

- Quiere vengarse de todos nosotros por lo que le hicimos y tiene pensada una tortura específica para cada cual. Gime, mierda. -

- Ahh. - Gimió rudamente enfermo por completo con tener que hacer todo aquello, pero sin perder palabra de lo que le decía.

- Aaahhh. - Gimió Zarbón afeminadamente y Raditz casi saltó fuera de la cama como un gato asustado, si no fuera porque Zarbón lo sostuvo cerca y siguió susurrándole.

- Tengo un contra plan para arruinar sus planes. He estado averiguando. Freezer tiene su poder gracias a las dragon ball. Capturó a los namekianos, les drogó anulando su voluntad y les obligó a crear unas bolas de dragón específicas para este planeta. Aaahhh. Gime. -

- Ahhh. -

- Actualmente tiene encerrados a varios centenares de ellos en una sala especial llena de medidas de seguridad. Ahhh. Puede convocar a las bolas de dragón en el momento que quiera, puede efectuar cuantos deseos quiera, y cuenta con un poder casi ilimitado, Gime. -

- Ahh -

- Ahhhh. Pero no completamente ilimitado, puesto que las bolas de dragón conservan su poder gracias a los namekianos. Así que a pesar de lo que dice no es inmortal, pero si tiene capacidad de regeneración instantanea. Gime idiota. -

- Ahh. -

- AAaaaahhh. - Acompasó Zarbón con un contraste sumamente afeminado.

- El problema es Bra. - Zarbón tensó todo su cuerpo sólo al escuchar el nombre de ella.

- Ahhhh. - Siguió Zarbón para evitar que descubrieran el teatro. - Relájate ¿quieres?. -

- La niña ha sido envenenada, requiere de un antídoto para recuperarse, que debe serle administrado cada 24 horas, sin embargo, no existe cura para su mal. Sólo puede curarse con un deseo de las Dragon Ball. Gime. -

- Ahh. -

- Ahhhh. El problema es que tendremos que sincronizarnos perfectamente para conseguirlas, y a la vez derrotar a Freezer. Las medidas de seguridad que tiene alrededor de ellas son extremas. Gimeee. -

- Ahh. -

- Ahhhh. Cámaras que descargan electricidad al portador de un ki diferente al suyo, y un sin fin más de torturas. Alguien de nosotros deberá sufrir un infierno de dolor para conseguirlas, mientras que los demás luchamos en conjunto contra Freezer y sus secuaces. Ahhh. Gime, mierda. -

- Ahh. -

- Ahhhhh. -

--------------------------

Raditz salió de la habitación completamente asqueado de lo que había tenido que soportar. Sin embargo mereció la pena, el plan de Zarbón era inteligente, contaba con esa información adicional tan interesante...

Algo de pronto le sacudió electricamente su espina dorsal. - Bra... no... -

-------------------------

Minutos antes... en el futuro...

Bra estaba sentada en el sofá de casa, su hija Bura a su lado, Goten y Vegeta, los 4 jugando al parquís a petición de la más pequeña.

- Bura cariño, mueve las fichas de mami... - Sonrió Bra ocultando el temblor que sentía en todo su cuerpo por el nerviosismo. Tenía un presentimiento terrible, a pesar de llevar puesto el aparato que su madre había construido para que no la pudieran transportar en el tiempo.

- Mueve las mías también. Toma, tira mi dado. - Se apresuró a decir Vegeta

- Así no es divertido. - Susurró gélidamente la niña dedicando una mirada fría a los adultos.

- Yo moveré las fichas de tu abuelo y tú las de mamá, ¿vale?. - Intervino Goten cariñosamente.

- Bueno... - Contestó de mala gana la pequeña abrazando a su padre. - Al menos tú eres divertido. -

- Yo puedo mover mis fichas, idiota. - Replicó Vegeta enojado al ver que su nietecita estaba más contenta con Goten que con él.

Bra sonrió apenas analizando la situación, cuando de pronto sintió como si trataran de tirar de su alma. Era una sensación extraña. Sus manos de pronto desaparecían y aparecían. Pánico. Sentía pánico.

- Bra. - Mami. - Dijeron todos al unísono.

De pronto, el aparato que colgaba de su cuello estalló autodestruyendose, y Bra sólo alcanzó a mirar de un modo indescriptible a su padre, su esposo y su hija. Se la llevaban... delante de sus propias narices, se la llevaron al pasado otra vez.

- BRAAA. - MAMAAAAAA. - Gritaron ellos tratando inutilmente de sostener un cuerpo que se evaporó como si fuese un espíritu.

----------------------------

Bra despertó en la sala del trono de Freezer. Dodoria reía entre dientes. Zarbón se acopló al couple horrorizado de verla de nuevo, y a la vez entristecido por todo el daño que le infringió años atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas azules se posaron en la sala en la que estaba, aún seguía teniendo pesadillas en las que veía claramente ese mismo suelo, sentía esa misma sensación fría terrible. - No. - Sollozó ella sin querer siquiera mirar los dueños de aquella risa enferma.

Pero él habló. Freezer habló y congeló cualquier atisbo de cordura que pudiera haber conservado ella. - Hola, mi hermosa niña... -

- Noooo. - Aquel sonido desgarró el alma de Zarbón, sonaba como un animal que es despedazado en vida. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos de la tortura que pasó, el la había escuchado quejarse tan lastimeramente como ahora lo hacía. Aquellas acciones debieron dejarle secuelas profundas. Esa era la explicación.

- Mi pequeña puta. ¿Cómo has estado estos años?. No pensé que soportarías vivir sin el regalo que te hice... y sin mis caricias... - Susurró melosamente el tirano sosteniendo una copa de su peor vicio.

Bra no podía mirarle siquiera, era demasiado duro para ella, esto era sólo una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y rezó para despertar del horror, pero no despertaba, se convenció de que sólo era un mal sueño, sólo eso, hasta que sintió la cola de Freezer rozándo su cuerpo. - Toma... esto aliviará tu dolor... - Susurró entregándole un tubito de la droga que años atrás la había hecho tanto daño. Algo en el cerebro de ella gritaba por beberlo, y algo en su interior gritaba para que no lo hiciera.

Bra se levantó obligándose a mirar de frente a Freezer, a Dodoria y a Zarbón. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su mano aún encerrando en su puño aquella maldita droga. Su mano vagó por su pecho y formó una bola de ki a la altura de su corazón.

- No te atrevas estúpida. Te resucitaré de nuevo. - Susurró Freezer observando que ella pretendía suicidarse.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y en ella aparecieron Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa y Chibi Bra, los cuales quedaron congelados al presenciar la delicada escena.

- Oh, Vegeta, has llegado justo a tiempo... explícale que suicidarse no le servirá de nada. -

- No lo hagas. - Gritó Chibi Bra poniendose frente a ella de repente con una mirada compungida a la par de un ceño fruncido.

Bra quedó mirando a su homólogo del pasado. Esta era ella. La situación era poética incluso. Su yo inocente, imperturbado, su yo puro, virginal, infantil, pidiendole que no se quitase la vida. Pero ella no era ya pura, ella estaba corrompida, si no, hubiera roto aquel tubo de droga. Ya no era virginal, porque soñaba cada noche con los abusos que sufrió en las terribles violaciones de las que incluso disfrutó por culpa del afrodisiaco que le administraron. Ya no era inocente, porque su inocencia murió hace muchos años atrás. Ella ya no era ella misma. La vista de Bra se nubló ante los ojos de su yo infantil. Era como su hija Bura, de la misma edad. ¿Qué hacía allí?. ¿Pretendía Freezer hacerle daño?. - Bura... - Susurró y sintió que un poco de fuerza moral la comenzó a sostener con el amor de su hija.

Zarbón se apartó del lado de Freezer. - Buen trabajo zirsan. - Dijo a la niña al ver que Bra dejaba de amenazar con matarse y había bajado sus brazos.

- NO. - Gritó Bra agarrando a la niña fuera del alcance del hombre de pelo verde.

- Tranquila, él nos ayudará a vencer a Freezer. - Susurró Chibi Bra a la mente turbada de Bra.

- No. - Vegeta fue hacia sus hijas y sostuvo en sus brazos a Chibi Bra, la bajó al suelo y sostuvo la mano de Bra fuertemente.

- Hay que acabar con él. - Susurró Bra gélidamente y Vegeta asintió.

Raditz intervino de pronto apareciendo a su otro lado, cuando Bra le olió, giró su cabeza lentamente. Al verle una mezcla de alegría y consuelo. - ¿Raditz?. ¿Eres tú?. ¡Raditz!. - Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo a pesar del gruñido de Vegeta. - Raditz... - Lloró Bra sintiéndose algo protegida entre los fuertes y reconfortantes brazos de aquel guerrero de 2 metros de estatura.

- Bra... vamos a acabar con él... - Afirmó él transformándose en super Saiyajin.

- Pero que bonita escena... - Aplaudió Freezer. - ¿Vegeta vas a dejar que tu pequeña niña muera?. Ignoras que sólo yo tengo el antídoto... -

Vegeta se turbó unos instantes y miró a Zarbón fíjamente. - Tenemos un plan. - Susurró el hombre de cabellos verdes.

El príncipe sonrió. - Déjate de palabrerías lagarto, vamos a luchar ahora mismo. Salgamos fuera. -

- Eso, llavero con patas, ahora vas a ver lo que mi papá te va a hacer, malo idiota, se creerá piloto de fórmula uno con el casco que es más grande que él. - Todos sintieron una gota de sudor en sus frentes ante aquel desparpajo de Chibi Bra. - Marrano, cochino, idiota, cerdo, estúpido, cabezón, enano, feo, cara culo, insecto, miserable, débil, hhmmmmm - Vegeta le tapó la boca avergonzado del lenguaje de su pequeña princesa. ¿De quién lo había aprendido, je, je. Ya decía Bulma que no pronunciase palabrotas delante de los niños, pero él jamás pensó que las aprendieran tan rapido...

Zarbón no pudo evitar reirse después de semejante retahila de insultos. - Te arrepentirás de esto Zarbón. - Susurró el lagarto gélidamente mientras salían fuera.

Las fuerzas especiales fueron congregadas también en el campo de batalla, bastante alejado de la base. De un lado, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Bra, Chibi Bra y Zarbón. Del otro lado Freezer, Dodoria, Reecom, Ginew, Jees, Botter y Gurdo. Un viento frío inundó la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Podrán nuestros amigos vencer al nuevo Freezer y sus secuaces?. El reloj corre en su contra. Chibi Bra necesitará su dosis en apenas una hora más.

Al menos Zarbón sigue teniendo la fuerza extra que consiguió tras su batalla en la Tierra. ¿Será eso suficiente?.

------------------------------


	7. Demasiado fácil

Angela, ya ves que me gusta actualizar rapidito. Ahora te adelanto, que este capítulito 7 será el último cómico que aparecera en un buen rato... ya verás... la cosa se va a torcer.

Dulce-vg. Te hablé en el messenger pero no estabas, que pena, bueno, besitos.

Shadir, no te confies, que esta no es la batalla final.

Karo, realmente me reí escribiendo lo de Zarbón y Raditz, espero que te rias con este especial de Bra y Raditz.

**Capítulo 7: Demasiado fácil.**

Las fuerzas especiales fueron congregadas también en el campo de batalla, bastante alejado de la base. De un lado, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Bra, Chibi Bra y Zarbón. Del otro lado Freezer, Dodoria, Reecom, Ginew, Jees, Botter y Gurdo. Un viento frío inundó la oscuridad de la noche. La atmósfera enrarecida del Planeta hacía el paisaje más desolador. Las ratas chillaban histéricas corriendo a sus madrigueras, asustadas por las energías que se estaban congregando en aquel lugar.

Zarbón analizó a Freezer, seguía sonriendo, creyéndose superior a todos. Realmente era superior a ellos, pero ya estaban las cartas echadas, no había vuelta atrás. Esa sonrisa en sus labios... - "Parece que se está burlando de mi...". -

- ¿Cuál es ese plan tuyo Zarbón?. - Gruñó Vegeta sacando de su ensimismamiento al hombre de pelo verde.

- Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir al ala oeste de la base, allí es donde Freezer tiene escondidos a los namekianos que le otorgan su poder por medio de las bolas de Dragón. Quien quiera de nosotros que acuda a esa misión, deberá sufrir un calvario, atravesando habitación por habitación, trampa a trampa. Los deseos que deberá pedir son la vuelta de Freezer a su nivel de poder antes de solicitar los deseos. Ahora tiene capacidad autoregeneradora instantanea, además de una fuerza abismalmente superior a la que tenía hace 14 años atrás y la curación de la pequeña Bra del veneno que le administraron, ya que no existe cura para ese suero, sólo retardantes de sus efectos. Todo era una trampa de Freezer... Mientras que logran ese objetivo, tendremos que ir ganando tiempo y luchando contra ellos. -

- ¿Quieres decirme que le inyectaste a mi hija un veneno que no tiene cura bastardo?. - Vegeta derrumbó en el suelo a Zarbón.

- Reserva tus energías para Freezer. - Gritó este zafándose de su agarre. - No podía hacer otra cosa, maldita sea. -

- Y ahora habrá que determinar quien irá a conseguir las Dragon Ball. Quien acuda deberá soportar unas pruebas terribles. -

- Yo iré. - Afirmó Bra. - De los presentes soy la más débil después de Nappa, pero tengo bastante resistencia al dolor físico. -

Raditz gruñó. - No, tu no irás, voy a ir yo. -

Bra le dedicó una mirada asesina. - Te necesitarán aquí para poder 'entretener' a Freezer. -

- Yo iré. - Pronunció Nappa con firmeza.

- Irá Raditz, junto con Bra. - Aclaró Vegeta, a su pesar de dejar que su hija acuda a la misión con él insecto que abrazó antes. - Si uno falla, el otro continuará. Llévala a un lugar seguro. Zarbón y yo nos encargaremos de 'entretener' a Freezer y matar a esos inútiles de las fuerzas especiales. Nappa, tu te ocuparás de cuidar de Chibi Bra. - Antes de que la niña protestara, Vegeta la dejó inconsciente y la entregó en brazos del forzudo que un día fue su guardaespaldas. - Y cuando llegueis a las Dragon Ball... pedireis además otros deseos... - Vegeta se acercó para explicarles mejor los deseos que habrían de pedir, mientras que Nappa se alejó con la niña en brazos.

- Maestro, mire esos dos que se están escapando. - Grió Jees.

- ¡Dejadlos!. Seguramente no querrá que su hijita fallezca 'accidentalmente' en la batalla. - Sonrió Freezer. - También se marcha ese otro con la otra chica de pelo azul. - Volvió a alertar, esta vez Ginew.

- Se ha vuelto muy protector este Vegeta... - Es interesante... - Y Raditz parece muy apegado a la híbrido... Dejad que se marchen, nos divertiremos un rato con Vegeta y Zarbón. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar que podrían vencer, jajajajaja. Estúpidos... -

Los aludidos se aproximaron para luchar contra las fuerzas especiales en primer lugar.

-------------------

Raditz fue aniquilando a cuando oponente se cruzara en su camino hasta el ala oeste donde estaban los namekianos y las Bolas de Dragón. Bra le seguía detrás mirando reservadamente con qué frialdad y poca preocupación él iba acabando con aquellos soldados. Ni siquiera se paraba a mirar sus caras, ni siquiera escuchaba sus peticiones de clemencia. Raditz se volvió hacia ella de pronto mirándola con los ojos fieros de un asesino perfecto, y Bra se estremeció de tal modo, que al retroceder, pisó un cuerpo y se desplomó en el suelo sobre varios cadáveres aún calientes. Se levantó en un segundo rechazando la mano de Raditz y se arrinconó contra la puerta. El la miró ahora con cierta tristeza.

- Alguien tiene siempre que hacer el trabajo sucio... ¿no crees?. - Pronunció enigmáticamente acercándose a ella.

Bra se recompuso mirando con tristeza. - Lo siento. -

- Esta es la puerta, hay que forzarla, apártate. - Pronunció sin tener en cuenta su disculpa.

- Yo entraré. Tengo más resistencia al dolor. - Aseguró la peliazul.

- Ni hablar. Tengo el cupo de 'trabajo sucio' comprado para el resto del día. - Sonrió él no encontrando risa para su chiste. - Se supone que deberías reirte. Vamos, apártate. -

Bra se apartó de mala gana sosteniendo en su mano el tubito que le había dado Freezer anteriormente. Tenía un plan. Ella podía tomar apenas una gota de aquella droga, esto la insensibilizaría ante el dolor, y ella podría tener suficiente fuerza como para controlar los efectos, si tomaba una dosis reducida. Era arriesgado, pero si ella logró salir de aquella adicción una vez no le costaría salir de nuevo sólo por haber tomado una gota. Era por una buena causa.

- Quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido. - Raditz reventó la puerta y caminó dentro sin esperar su respuesta. Bra frunció el ceño.

- Igualmente. - Gritó. - No hagas nada ESTÚPIDO. - Recalcó esa palabra para cobrarse el desplante de él.

Raditz se volvió a ella riendo. - Cuando salgamos de esta... te haré pagar por esos insultos. - Pronunció provocativamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Bra se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos para disimular su pequeña turbación.

- Ten cuidado... IDIOTA. - Volvió a gritar ella viendole avanzar. Raditz rió en alto sin volverse a mirarla.Realmente le encantaba verla así de enojada y turbada por él.

La compuerta de la siguiente sala se abrió y Raditz entró lentamente. Parecía no haber ninguna especie de trampa, él siguió andando agudizando sus sentidos. Cuando se encontraba en la mitad de la sala, esquivó un rayo, que parecía inofensivo. La voz de una computadora resonó en la sala. - Es necesario que realicemos el control de seguridad de retina. - Raditz siguió avanzando más rápidamente hacia el extremo de la sala donde había otra puerta, pero de pronto, una terrible descarga eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo envolviéndolo en dolor y haciéndole incapaz de continuar su marcha.

- ¡No entres!. - Gritó, escuchando como Bra corría a ayudarle. Raditz se transformó en super saiyajin y se levantó aguantando los terribles voltios que le acosaban martirizándolo. Apretó los dientes , casi había llegado a la puerta.

- ¡Quédate donde estás! - Con un esfuerzo inmenso lanzó una bola de energía y arruinó la puerta. Las descargas eléctricas cesaron al instante y él se desplomó en el suelo aturdido, perdiendo su estado de Super Saiyajin.

- RADITZ - Bra corrió hacia él sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. - Contesta... - Lloró zarandeándolo.

El abrió los ojos lentamente sonriendo al verse sostenido tan cerca del pecho de ella. - Aquí no amor... podrían vernos... - Se burló.

Bra le soltó de golpe dejando que se golpease contra el suelo. - Debería conectar de nuevo la electricidad. -

- Jajajajaja. No hay tiempo de romances querida... aún queda ese pasillo. Quédate aquí y no hagas... -

- NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO. - Gritó Bra rabiosamente.

- Ehh, te lo vas aprendiendo... Sería un buen tema para un poema... No hagas nada estúpido amor... aquí no... - Recitó con erotismo absoluto mientras caminaba cautelosamente por el pasillo.

- Los voltios te han afectado el cerebro... 'amorrrrrr'. - Intervino ella burlándose, divertida en el fondo por su pequeña e ingeniosa disputa.

- Es posible... mira en el lío que me metí por amarte... - Dijo el medio en serio, medio en broma, avanzando aún por el pasillo. Bra enmudeció de pronto.

--------------------

La batalla contra las fuerzas especiales iba de maravilla. Gurdo había sido eliminado rápidamente por Zarbón. Jess luchaba contra Vegeta, que no había querido pasar a estado super saiyajin para que el 'entretenimiento' durase un tanto más. Zarbón luchaba contra Booter, también sin haberse transformado. Freezer observaba los combates inalterado al saber que sus fuerzas especiales iban a ser machacadas por ellos. Era parte de su plan. De su verdadero plan.

-------------------

Nappa se cobijó en una cueva con la pequeña en brazos. Recordó de pronto a sus hijos, todos ellos muertos con el último aliento de Vegetasei. Chibi Bra abrió los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está mi papá?. -

- Está luchando. - Contestó rudamente.

- Llévame con él. - Se encaró la niña.

- Estoy obedeciendo sus órdenes. No puedo hacer lo que me pides. - Dijo firmemente.

- ¿Por qué obedeces sus órdenes?. -

- Es el príncipe de todos los saiyajins, debo obedecerle. -

- Bien, pues yo soy la Princesa de todos los saiyajins y te ordeno que me lleves con él. - Aseguró la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento alteza. - Corrigió un Nappa avergonzado. - Pero no puedo desobedecer esa orden. -

- Entonces, ¿me obedecerás en cualquier cosa que te pida menos en eso?. - Adivinó pícaramente con una sonrisa de marca paterna.

- S...si princesa. - Dijo no demasiado convencido Nappa obteniendo una risa perfecta en la pequeña pilluela.

----------------

- AHHHHHHH. - Gritó Raditz después de haber sido alcanzado por un rayo laser que le produjo una herida profunda en su brazo. A este corte le siguieron otros tantos por todo su cuerpo que por la rapidez que tenían él era incapaz de esquivarlos. Bra se lanzó entre los rayos y lanzó a Raditz hacia atrás a sabiendas de que su porte más pequeño y su condenada agilidad le valdrían la victoria asegurada en esa prueba. Raditz gruñó del otro lado pero enseguida se maravilló al verla esquivando fácilmente cada enreversada combinación de lasers. Ella golpeó la siguiente puerta con fuerza rompiéndola por completo y anulando el sistema de seguridad.

Luego se volvió zalameramente. - ¿Qué tal pequeño?. -

- Hmm, no está mal... a pesar de que engordaste un poco después del embarazo... -

- ¿QUEEEEE? ¿SERAS INUTIL?. - Bra le estampó el codo en la coronilla y él dejó escapar dos lágrimones.

Ya recompuesto... - Si no se por qué te quiero... será que tengo alma de bolero... - Se fue riendo dispuesto a atravesar la siguiente fase mientras que Bra le observaba aún de reojo.

- La próxima vez no te voy a ayudar 'bocazas'. Por mi te puedes morir. - Advirtió la peliazul obteniendo una nueva risa. - Grosero... - Murmuró ella aún con la cara enojada, no pudiendo contener no obstante una media sonrisa en sus labios.

----------------

- Salta a la pata coja. - Ordenó la pequeña tirana.

- ¿COMOOOOOOOO?. - Exclamó Nappa con una gota de sudor.

- ES UNA ORDEN. - Dijo la niña con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

----------------

Ya sólo quedaban el Capitán Ginew y Reecom, de las fuerzas especiales. Todo estaba saliendo bien... demasiado bien... En un segundo ambos fueron eliminados. Zarbón y Vegeta se permitieron sendas sonrisas de victoria.

- Freezer es mío... - Susurró Zarbón al príncipe.

- ¡Ni hablar! Es mío... - Afirmó Vegeta con rabia.

- Bien... Entonces me toca con Dodoria. - Suspiró Zarbón no queriendo meterse en discusiones con un Saiyajin.

- Hmp. -

Freezer sonrió - Bien, Vegeta... todo está saliendo tan bien... Qué buen plan el vuestro... ¿Quién lo ideó?. - Siseó haciendo que el príncipe quedara unos instantes pensativo acerca de qué había querido insinuar.

En ese momento, el lagarto acometió contra Vegeta con una velocidad infinitamente elevada, y lo lanzó hasta el suelo haciendo que un crater inmenso se formase de repente...

Zarbón exterminó a Dodoria en el acto para ayudar a Vegeta. - No te metas en mi pelea idiota. - Gritó el príncipe emergiendo a toda velocidad del agujero en estado Super Saiyajin y estampándo el puño contra Freezer.

Zarbón quedó pensativo unos instantes... "Demasiado fácil... todo era... demasiado fácil..."


	8. Sacrificios

**Capítulo 8: Sacrificios.**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Vegeta gritaba tras la tremenda llave que le acababa de quebrar un brazo.

Zarbón intervino tratando de frenar al lagarto, pero este lo envió a volar de un golpe.

- Mal.. dito... FIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL FFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó el Príncipe volando sobre él y aprovechando que Freezer estaba 'distraido' con la intromisión de Zarbón.

Una nube tremenda de polvo asoló el lugar. Vegeta rió al ver que había dado en el blanco de lleno, y que se había formado un crater aún más hondo que en el que se vió metido tras el ataque del lagarto. Sin embargo, antes de que la nube se disipara, Freezer se materializó delante de él, y lo cogió de las piernas, doblándoselas de un modo tan cruel y potente, que se las rompió de pronto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Vegeta perdió su condición de Super Saiyajin y se precipitó al suelo pesadamente.

- Nt nt nt nt. Estaba distraido... eres un pequeño tramposo... mono. - Susurró acercándose lentamente.

---------------------------

Por su parte, Chibi Bra continuaba con sus extrañas órdenes a Nappa.

- Bien... Nappa... ahora que he comprobado que de verdad eres leal a la familia real... - Nappa exhaló dejando de brincar a la pata coja y su fulgor rojizo en las mejillas descendió a un tono azulado cuando sus ojos presenciaron la mirada de la niña. - Quiero que recojas leña para hacer una fogata... -

- ¿LEÑAAAAAA?. Pero si aquí no hay árboles... -

- Hay ramitas, las he visto... -

- Son malezas minúsculas... - Alegó en su defensa el pobre niñero. - "No hay duda de quien es hija". -

- Tu verás, comienza a recogerlas ahora mismo, si no quieres que le diga a mi papá que has sido malo desleal a nuestra familia... -

- Glup. - Y el pobre guerrero comenzó a recoger cuanto alfilerito de maleza encontraba.

- "Mi plan va a funcionar... Pobre Nappa, con lo grande que es... y lo poco que piensa, casi me da pena decirle todas estas cosas, pero tengo que ayudar a mi papi". -

-------------------

Mientras tanto, Raditz y Bra habían alcanzado la última puerta y habían llegado a una habitación vacía.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?. - Masculló Raditz entre dientes, analizando en vista de cualquier resquicio de otra puerta.

- Raditz... - El guerrero se volvió hacia ella de repente al sentir su voz tan cercana.

- No debiste haber entrado. Podría ser peligroso. -

- Esto no me gusta. - Susurró Bra. - Salgamos de aquí AHORA MISMO. -

La puerta se cerró de golpe y un haz de electricidad inundó la sala haciendo que ambos se retorcieran de dolor en el suelo incapaces de moverse.

Bra tomó el tubito que había reservado. Si bebía un poco podría quizás soportar el dolor y salir de allí. El precio era alto, pero...

Raditz le cogió la mano antes de que lo bebiera. - ¿Que... es eso...? . - Gruñó rudamente clavándole la mirada.

- Me... hará... inmune... al dolor. -

- ¿Es... esa mierda... de... droga...?. -

- Raditz... no hay... otra... solución... -

- No... - Raditz le arrebató el tubito y lo machacó entre su puño.

Bra sintió una terrible ira. Por desgracia desatar su furia sólo hizo que su ki fuera absorbido por la habitación especial y que ambos perdieran el conocimiento por la potencia de voltaje recibida.

-----------------

- AHHHHHHHHHH. - Gritó Vegeta nuevamente mientras que Freezer le pateó como si fuese un balón de futbol rompiendole varias costillas.

Zarbón se incorporó despejandose de su aturdimiento y horrorizándose de lo que estaba presenciando. - FREEZEEEERRR, Lucha contra MIIIII. - Gritó el guerrero.

- Todo a su debido tiempo... ahora, estoy divirtiendome con Vegeta... - Susurró melosamente justo antes de volver a aplastar con su pié su torax. -

--------------------

Chibi Bra se escurrió por un lateral de la cueva y voló en dirección a la batalla. - Papi... "Su ki está bajando..." -

De repente lo vió, la imagen se fue haciendo clara en su vista, su padre estaba siendo literalmente machacado por Freezer. Vegeta ya había perdido el conocimiento, estaba casi muerto. Sus costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, un brazo roto, las dos piernas quebradas por varias partes. Su cuerpo lánguido era molido a golpes por el lagarto.

La pequeña, incapaz de contener su ira arremetió repentinamente contra Freezer, lanzándolo lejos de su padre.

- Papi... despierta... - Gritó ella viendo como el lagarto se acercaba lentamente con cara de pocos amigos.

- Mi turno. - Zarbón se interpuso delante de él con la intención de luchar.

- JAJAAA. - Se carcajeó terriblemente. - Ya veo que estás impaciente... - Susurró gélidamente.

Nappa aterrizó al lado de la niña y el príncipe revisando las constantes vitales de él. - Esta muy mal... -

- Pero antes tengo que encargarme de cierta pequeña molestia... -

- Zirsan CORRE. - Gritó Zarbón.

Chibi Bra cogió a su padre y Nappa se interpuso delante del fulgor lanzado contra la niña, recibiendo un impacto que le atravesó el hombro. - AHHHH. Correeeee. -

La niña voló lejos en dirección a las cuevas, llevando a su padre sostenido de los hombros. - Papi... ponte bueno, por favor... -

- Bien Nappa... Zarbón... si quereis podeis tener el honor de atacarme conjuntamente, será tan divertido... - Rió Freezer. - Luego me encargaré de esos dos. -

-----------------

Ya en la cueva, Chibi Bra depositó a Vegeta en el suelo con cuidado. - Papiiii, despierta por favor... - La niña se abrazó a él zarandeándolo. - No te mueras... - Gimoteó al ver que no abría los ojos.

- Ahhhh. - Se quejó despertando de repente tras un zarandeo de su hija para hacerle reaccionar. - ¿Bra?. - Vegeta la miró confuso, estaba desorientado. Sus ojos vagaron por la cueva. Sus sentidos le indicaron que Freezer estaba algo más lejos luchando contra Zarbón y Nappa. Este último tenía el ki muy bajo, debía estar matándolo muy lentamente. - No llores... mocosa..., no... tengo ninguna... intención de morirme... - Aseguró tratando de incorporarse. - Ahhhhh. - El dolor intenso que le inundó hacía imposible que pudiera moverse siquiera.

- Papiii... - Gritó la niña asustada.

- Los... saiyajins... no lloran. - Gritó él y la niña asintió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Eso está mejor... Escúchame... Bra, vas a tener que ser valiente y fuerte. - Afirmó obteniendo un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de la niña. - Tengo... algunos... huesos rotos..., y vas... a... tener... que ayudarme... -

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. - Sus oitos azules brillaron con un espíritu dispuesto a todo y Vegeta medio sonrió al notarlo.

- Tenemos... que... llegar a... una base... que... queda en la parte sur... del planeta... es... un observatorio... pero... hay unas cámaras... regeneradoras... Ayúdame... -

Bra lo tomó nuevamente de los hombros situandose en su espalda. Vegeta apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor sin rechistar. Pronto padre e hija llegaron, con las indicaciones dadas a la pequeña planta de la zona sur del planeta. Un guardia estaba en la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la escena. No pudo siquiera pronunciar palabra, porque un rayo de ki enviado por el dedo de Vegeta le alcanzó de lleno en la frente, matándolo en el acto.

- Ahh. - Bra abrió los ojos y se tensó al ver aquello.

- No tengas miedo, vamos a entrar. - Tres guardias más acabaron su vida del mismo modo. Vegeta indicó a su hija la dirección de la cámara regeneradora de reserva que se encontraba en el angar de la base.

- Enchúfala. - Bra le depósito en el suelo otra vez y corrió a conectar la máquina, descubriendo la lona que la protegía.

- Ahora, ayúdame a meterme. - Vegeta casi sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento y su vista se nublaba por instantes.

La niña corrió y lo metió dentro obedientemente. - Bien. - Sonrió él asiendo con su brazo útil la máscara de oxígeno. - Cierra la compuerta y dale al botón verde. Espera a que salga. - Antes de que cerrase la puerta. - Bra, yo... te quiero hija... - La niña le abrazó conteniendo sus lágrimas.

El líquido comenzó a fluir por el cuerpo de Vegeta, reconfortándolo. Por suerte las fracturas eran límpias y no hubo necesidad de fijarlos antes de comenzar el proceso de curación.

Bra se sentó en el suelo con una mano sujetando su pecho. Un dolor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo. El veneno estaba haciendo su efecto...

---------------------

- MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE. - Gritó Freezer acabando con Zarbón definitivamente, el cual se desplomó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Nappa. - Idiota... ya me cansé de tí. Voy a ver como están mi híbrido favorita... - Susurró el lagarto dirigiendose a la base principal.

Un guerrero con forma reptiloide y piel amarillenta le aguardaba en la puerta. - Mi señor, Vegeta se encuentra en la base sur. -

- Ah ¿si?. Quiero verlo... - Rió el lagarto...

En su sala habitual, sentado en su trono, bebiendo un poco de su vino rojo, Freezer visualizó a Chibi Bra tendida en el suelo agonizando mientras que Vegeta trataba de curarse para volver a luchar. - JAJAJAA. Esta si que es buena, este estúpido mono va a encontrar a su pequeña y querida hijita muerta cuando despierte... Dejadle... dejad que se recupere jajajaja Así no tendré que resucitarle para volver a torturarle de nuevo... Además... tendré mi pequeña diversión con los tontos que están encerrados en la sala de contención. JA Jajajajaja. - El ser de aspecto reptiloide sonrió.

-------------------

Horas más tarde, Bra despertó aturdida. Estaba sóla, en la habitación aquella. - RADITZ. - Gritó al no verle.

Aún pasó una hora hasta que le trajeron casi muerto a la habitación lanzándolo entre risas maniacas.

- Ahhh. - Se quejó apenas sin tratar siquiera de levantarse.

- Raditz... - Bra se horrorizó al ver la sangre de sus piernas, los profundos cortes que surcaban todo su cuerpo, lo habían torturado, y peor... le habían violado también. - Raditz... tú... no... - Lloró abrazándolo.

- Bra... - Susurró y ella le dió la vuelta. - No te preocupes, no te tocarán, hemos ganado algunas horas hasta que tu padre venga a acabar con ese lagarto de mierda. - Gruñó con un rencor doloroso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no me llevarán?. - Preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta.

- Eso... no importa... - Susurró medio riendo y recordando cómo de estúpido se había vuelto desde que se había enamorado de Bra. El se había cambiado por ella, le había propuesto a Freezer, ser su víctima del día, a cambio de que la dejase tranquila hasta mañana. El lagarto estaba intrigadísimo con aquella propuesta.

-_'¿Quieres decir que estas dispuesto a ser torturado, violado, abusado, y masi matado... sólo porque no le hagamos nada hoy?. ¿Estarías dispuesto a asumir el puesto de la híbrido?.' -_

_- Si. - _

- Raditz... ¿qué has hecho?. - Bra se separó para mirarle con una suma tristeza, adivinando qué clase de trato había hecho para librarla de su peor pesadilla. - ¿Por qué?. -

Él apenas rió sintiendo una punzada de dolor que le atravesó el pecho. - Deberías... saberlo... Un día, te prometí... que no dejaría... que te hicieran... daño... Los saiyajins... tenemos... palabra... -

Bra lloró de la pena acariciando su pelo negro ensangrentado. - Gracias... -

- ¿Podrías...?. - Raditz paró apenas. - ¿Abrazarme?. - Bra le abrazó y él lloró amargamente en su regazo, al compás de las lágrimas de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

- Te... amo... - Susurró y Bra le miró dolorosamente...

- Si... pudiera... sentir tus... labios... - Raditz sonrió tristemente imaginando la respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, Bra le besó intensamente en los labios. Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron aún en el choque de aquella reaccion que no esperaba. Su cuerpo tembló inundado de sensaciones cálidas. Después de todo lo que había pasado... por ella... ese beso era como estar en el cielo...

El alargó su brazo para sostenerla contra su pecho. Quería prolongar aquel beso intenso, no quería que se separase y ella le complació alargando aquel momento, mientras sus labios se llenaban el uno del sabor del otro, y sus lenguas se reconocían mutuamente con avidez, como si ese fuera el último momento que vivirían en sus vidas.

Quizás mañana morirían, o quizás mañana sería otro día con un rayo de esperanza... pero hoy... sólo por hoy, vivirían el momento, sin pensar, sin reservas.

- Bra... mi amor... - Susurró sintiendose débil aunque reconfortado.

- Oh, Raditz... - Lloró ella volviendo a abrazarlo. - Raditz... -

- Quiero que hagas el ritual, quiero sentirme tuyo... quiero sentirme macho... - Dijo él llorando apenas al recordar las vejaciones que se vió obligado a soportar.

Bra cabeceó clavando sus dientes en su cuello y bebiendo su sangre. - PIDEMELO. - Gritó él.

- Hazlo... - Susurró ella débilmente sintiendo el placer extremo al notar como los dientes de Raditz se habían clavado en su cuello y bebía su sangre ávidamente.

Por fin, aquello que tanto había soñado, aquello que había deseado se había hecho realidad. Bra era suya, él era suyo, ahora eran compañeros, y nadie, ni Goten, ni Vegeta, ni Freezer, NADIE, podría cambiar eso JAMAS.

Sus bocas llenas del metálico sabor se fundieron en otro beso interminable y sus lágrimas se mezclaron en las mejillas cálidas incapaces de separarse ahora.

---------------


	9. La historia se repite

Gracias por las Reviews, no sabeis como me animan a escribir.

**Capítulo 9: La historia de repite.**

- Maldita sea... la historia se está repitiendo... ¿Por qué destruiría la máquina del tiempo y los planos?. Debí haberlos guardado yo mismo. - Vegeta se mortificaba ansioso por partir al Planeta Freezer donde su hija había sido transportada mediante el poder de las Bolas de Dragon.

-----------------------

Por su parte, Goten trataba de contentar a su pequeña hija de 6 años.

- No te preocupes, mamá volverá muy pronto. -

- ¿Dónde ha ido?. -

Goten tragó saliba. - Está... Ha ido a un lugar feo, Bura, y quizás cuando vuelva tendremos que ayudarla porque esté un poco triste, pero seguro que si le damos mucho cariño se sentirá bien muy pronto. - Lo mejor era preparar el terreno. La salud mental de Bra era delicada, lo sería quizás para el resto de su vida, pero la crueldad más grande era que cuando por fin parecía que estaba siendo totalmente feliz, cuando llevaba ya 2 años sin pesadillas, y casi había dejado el tratamiento, tuviera que volver a revivir su pasado en ese planeta.

- ¿Vas a ir con el abuelito Vegeta a rescatarla?. -

- Si. -

------------------------

Bra y Raditz dormían abrazados en el frío suelo de aquella cámara de contención. El guerrero estaba sin sentido, rendido por el dolor de sus heridas. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Freezer caminó dentro. Bra levantó la cara para mirarle, su respiración se congeló, todo su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma, se quedaron petrificados por un instante. Por alguna razón estaba paralizada y no podía siquiera moverse, hablar, o inspirar.

- Hola, mi querida híbrido... cuánto tiempo... ¿verdad?. Lo pasamos bien en el pasado... ¿te acuerdas?. - Rió entre dientes el lagarto.

Bra siguió inmovil.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?. -

Raditz despertó al sentir la presión del abrazo desesperado de su ahora compañera. Se incorporó con trabajo.

- Déjala, hicimos un trato. -

- Oh, al fin despertastes... ha sido interesante presenciar el bonito ritual de apareamiento. De haber sabido que te habías quedado insatisfecho nos hubiesemos esforzado más contigo... -

- MALNACIDO, ACABARÁS MUERTO MUY PRONTO. - Increpó el saiyajin.

- Ah ¿si?. Oh, que miedo... mira como tiemblo... jajaja. ¿Y cómo crees que voy a morir? ¿eh?. -

- Jaja, ni te lo imaginas... Vegeta acabará contigo. - Rió Raditz tirando de Bra más protectoramente.

- ¿Vegeta?. Ah si, será divertido. Casi le maté antes, estoy dejando que se regenere en una de mis cámaras para poder divertirme con él un poco más. -

- Mi padre... te matará... - Bra habló por fin con voz sepulcral.

- Dímelo al oido mientras recordamos viejos tiempos... -

- NO, HICIMOS UN TRATO. DIJISTE QUE NO LA TOCARIAS HASTA MAÑANA. -

- Mi querido Raditz. Son las 12 y media de la noche, YA es mañana... jajaja. -

- MALDITO BASTARDOOOOOO. -

Raditz tiró a Bra detrás de él trató de lanzarse contra Freezer, pero fue aplastado contra el suelo brutalmente. - Si te niegas a colaborar... pequeña puta... le destriparé en tu presencia y procuraré que muera lenta y dolorosamente. -

Bra lloró amargamente, no opuso resistencia cuando la arrastró el reptiloide de piel amarillenta. No sólo por proteger a Raditz, sino porque su cuerpo, su mente, toda ella estaba demasiado bloqueada como para poder reaccionar. Era el fin de su mente, estaba rota, después de tantos años luchando para tener una vida normal, un pasar feliz, por olvidar aquellos horrores que sufrió... sobrevivir sólo le había valido para alargar su agonía, para volver al mismo lugar, a la misma situación de entonces. ¿Por qué no se quitó la vida cuando pudo haberlo hecho?.

- Nt, nt, nt, nt. Pareces un poco deprimida... ¿ni siquiera vas a luchar un poco?. Así será muy aburrido... Quizás lo que necesitas es un aliciente en tu vida... - Bra estaba en el suelo echada, su cuerpo en posición fetal, sus ojos perdidos tratando de alejarse mentalmente de aquella habitación. Freezer le acercó otro nuevo tubito de su droga roja. Bra no reaccionó al verlo. El reptil amarillo, de nombre Futelbar le abrió la boca y le hizo beber el contenido.

El efecto no tardó en presentarse y la cólera la inundó haciendo que atacara a Freezer con todas sus fuerzas. - Es una fórmula de mejor calidad que la que te dí en aquella época, por suerte, recordarás todo lo que hagas cuando despiertes de tu viajecito... -

--------------------

Unas horas después, el ciclo de regeneración se había completado y Vegeta estaba dispuesto a salir de la Cámara médica. El líquido descendió, él abrió los ojos, se quitó la máscara de oxígeno, abrió la puerta, buscó con la mirada a su hija... y por desgracia la vió. El embotamiento que tenía cuando estaba herido le impidió acordarse de que la niña tenía que tomar un antídoto para el veneno. Con miedo absoluto la tomó entre sus brazos, su pulso era demasiado débil, la fiebre demasiado alta, y su ki, alarmantemente bajo. Le quedaban apenas unos minutos de vida. Con un grito desgarrador, Vegeta partió en dirección a la base principal donde Freezer había metido a Bra en la sala de las ratas, después de haberla apaleado, violado y torturado.

Mientras volaba, no podía evitar recordar cada instante que había pasado con su pequeña. - No te mueras hija, resiste. -

_FLASH_

_Una niña de apenas meses de edad probaba a dar sus primeros pasos, pero se caía una y otra vez enfurruñando su cara al hacerlo. Bulma y Trunks la animaban a caminar entre risas. La pequeña vió pasar de refilón a su padre, que iba en dirección a la cocina y de pronto sus ojitos azules se abrieron, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. - Pa.. pa... - Rió ganando la atención del Príncipe que miró de reojo la escena._

_De pronto se levantó ella sóla y caminó tambaleándose hasta que se agarró firmemente a la pierna de su papi querido. - No está mal mocosa. - Reconoció riendo un tanto._

_- Ohhh, miraaa, es una niña de papá... - Trunks y Bulma reían divertidos viendo la escena. Por alguna razón Vegeta se ablandaba y sacaba su faceta más tierna en presencia de su hija._

_- ¿Qué mirais vosotros?. - Se quejó ganando sólo más risas divertidas. - Mocosa, sueltame la pierna. - Pero Bra estaba aferrada con fuerza._

_- NO, jajajajajaa. 'Quero' Papi. - _

_- Ohhh, mi bebita quiere a su papáaaa, ¿no es tierna?. Veeeggg. - _

_- Deja de hablarle como si fuera estúpida mujer... - Sus ojos vagaron hacia Trunks ferozmente. - Y tú deja de reirte ahora mismo. - El se cuadró en el acto._

_El Príncipe trató de quitar a la niña de la pierna pero tenía miedo de lastimarla si tiraba demasiado fuerte, así que para evitar las risas de su familia, se marchó a la cocina, con niña colgada en la pierna incluida. - Ni se os ocurra seguirme. - Advirtió._

_Por desgracia Bulma apareció minutos después con una cámara de fotos y sacó unas buenas poses que por supuesto, acabaron guardadas en el album secreto de los Vegeta-Briefs. Donde quedaban archivadas las fotos especialmente comprometedoras para la imagen de Príncipe todopoderoso de los Saiyajins de Vegeta._

_Desde que aprendió a andar, Bra seguiría a Vegeta por toda la casa, colgándose de sus piernas, pidiendo que la llevase en brazos, esa niña era un dolor de cabeza grande, parecía su sombra, e incluso le imitaba el caracter. Cuando tenía 3 años se la pasaba observándole para poner sus mismas poses. Y por supuesto tooooda la familia se reía del cuadro. Por más que Vegeta protestase, aquello le empezó incluso a agradar. El era un modelo para su hija, por supuesto, su niña quería ser como él. El muchacho, Trunks, había estado más apegado a su madre, pero Bra, estaba loquita con su papá. Sentirse así de querido era reconfortante, nuevo, extraño, alarmante incluso para un alma atormentada como es la del Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero aún así, era hermoso, y le hacía sentir un calor en su corazón... _

_Fin del FLASH_

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban llenos de lágrimas. - Resiste. - La niña no podía escucharle siquiera, él la abrazaba como si fuese un tesoro frágil. Una punzada de dolor en su pecho le señalaba culpable de todo esto. Una persona como él jamás debería haber formado una familia, debería haberse pudrido en el infierno, no mereció todo aquello, no mereció tener una mujer hermosa que le cuidaba, que lo amaba, no mereció tener un hijo tan buen muchacho, ni una hija tan inocente. Todos estaban muertos por su culpa. El fue quien condujo a Freezer hasta ellos. Si Bra, la Bra del futuro pensaba que era culpa suya, el tendría que hablar con ella aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, para decirle que no, que el único culpable de todo era él mismo. - Bra, resiste... no mueras por mi culpa. - Gritó acelerando el vuelo, aún sin percatarse de que había ascendido al estado 2 de super saiyajin.

----------------------

En C.C., en el futuro, dos hombres partían hacia el pasado, Esta vez la máquina del tiempo tenía 4 plazas. En ella viajarían Vegeta y Goten en el viaje de ida, y se les sumarían raditz y Bra en el de vuelta. Aún sin saber que encontrarían, tenían algo bien presente en sus cabezas: matarían al culpable de todo esto.

---------------------


	10. Condenado a morir

Si teneis el Adagio de Albinoni, por favor, escuchadlo mientras que leeis el capítulo. Si no, también vale la banda sonora de Gladiator. Si Shadir, también vale el 'Lacrimosa' del Requiem de Mozart... (me has tocado la fibra niña, adoro esa obra).

**Las Garras del Destino.**

**Capítulo 10: Condenado a Morir.**

Pom pom ... Pom pom ...

El latido rítmico de un pequeño corazón que se va parando lentamente...

Pom pom

resonando en los oidos de un ser que vive en tormenta permanente...

Pom pom

estallando en un dolor tan impotente que duele el alma más allá de lo que pueda conocerse...

Pom... Pom...

- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR - Vegeta atravesó la ventana de la sala del malvado tirano. Los cristales salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. Sus ojos azabaches llenos de odio y sufrimiento se clavaron en el maldito.

Pom... Pom...

- Jajajaaja, Jajajajaja, JAJAJAJAA. - Rió el ser inmundo observando la escena.

Pom... Pom...

- Dame... el antídoto... - Sus ojos desencajados, sus manos aferrando con fuerza el infantil cuerpo inocente, hirviendo en fiebre.

Pom... Pom...

Vegeta se arrodilló frente a su enemigo con su hija en brazos. - Dame el antídoto y podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras. - Ofreció en un acto desesperado.

Pom... Pom...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA. - rió el tirano.

Pom... Pom...

- Vegeta... Vegeta... Vegeta... implóralo... de rodillas. -

Pom... Pom...

Vegeta se arrodilló y de su cara surgieron lágrimas de un dolor indescriptible. - Te lo imploro... dame el antídoto... -

Pom... Pom...

Freezer sonrió y luego fingió pesar. - ¿Por qué has esperado tanto para pedírmelo?.Han pasado demasiadas horas... debió ser terrible para un niño sufrir tanto... ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras Vegeta?. -

Pom... Pom...

- El antídoto... - Susurró apretando los dientes y los puños consciente de que a la pequeña le restaban pocos segundos de vida.

Pom... Pom...

El lagarto fingía una falsa preocupación - Se lo daré... después de todo... yo nunca quise que sufriera... es un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada... Da nada más que tenerte por padre... - Freezer hizo una seña a su subordinado y este trajo una pistola de inyetables.

Pom... Pom...

- Pobre niña... está casi muerta... espero que estemos a tiempo de salvarla... -

Pom... Pom...

- Bra... - Susurró Vegeta muy bajito una vez que le habían inyectado el antídoto llevándola a un extremo de la habitación. - Bra... -

Pom... Pom Pom... Pom... Pom Pom ...

La pequeña abrió los ojos levemente.

- Papi... - Susurró con un hilo de voz. - no... me... dejes... te... quiero... - Pom... P... - ahhh. - Su corazón se paró tras una dulce expiración...

- Bra... ¿Bra?... -

Sangre que hierve a borbotones... revolucionando un herial de sensaciones...

- BRAAAAAA... -

Voz que arrasa el alma... como un cuchillo que corta la carne viva.

- BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

La transformación era completa. El super saiyajin en estado 4, surgió arrasando con un grito desgarrador toda la base.

------------------------

Goten y Vegeta habían llegado a su destino.

Volaron rápidamente hasta donde la Bra del futuro se encontraba encerrada. En esa base semi destruida, en la terrible sala de torturas, asediada por ratas que devoraban sus heridas, no gritaba, no se movía, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el interior de una mente desquiciada.

Padre y esposo arremetieron contra las ratas que salieron desparovidas y aún fueron aniquiladas por Vegeta. Goten liberó sus manos y le dió una alubia senzu que curó de inmediato sus muchas heridas. Pero las heridas de la mente no fueron curadas y su mirada continuaba perdida en un resquicio insondable.

Vegeta fue el primero en partir hasta Freezer, también transformado en Super Saiyajin 4. Goten la puso en un lugar alto, a salvo de alimañas. - Mi amor... volveré a por tí... te amo... - Y rozando sus labios apenas, voló hacia el campo de batalla.

----------------------

- Jajajaja, zirsan... - Un niño de unos 7 años y cabellos verdes llamaba a su hermana, un par de años menor que él. - ¿A qué jugamos?. -

- Vamos a jugar al escondite en el bosque. Píllame si puedes... la la la laaaaa laaaa, no me atrapas... - La pequeña de cabellos también verdes, hacía burlar divertidamente.

- Jajaja, claro que te voy a atrapar, jajajaja, ¿eh? ¿Donde has ido?... ya verás pequeña zirsán... te voy a encontrar... - Respondía el niño. - Ah ya te ví... te has escondido detrás del gran roble... - El niño puso una cara pícara y caminó sigilosamente para sorprenderla, cuando un atroz rayo atravesó partiendo en dos el árbol. - ZIRSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN - Zarbón despertó sorprendiéndose de no estar muerto. De hecho le faltaba poco para estarlo.

- Zirsan... otra vez no... no déjare... que mueras de nuevo... te encontraré... - En su locura se levantó tambaleándose y caminó dando tumbos en dirección hacia la base.

-----------------------

3 saiyajins en estado 4, se enfrentaron en una acción conjunta contra el tirano, que confiado en sus nuevos poderes, no se molestó en apartarse del triple impacto. Su cuerpo se deformó como la goma quemada. Sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas antes de estallar definitivamente, y su boca sólo acertó a gritar un - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - Que sonó como si todas las almas perdidas del infierno se hubieran congregado en su garganta a gritar por sus miserables existencias.

------------------------

Zarbón avanzó hasta el cuerpo aún caliente de la niña. - Zirsán... - Susurró. - No morirás... - Con sus uñas cortó las venas en la mucheca de la pequeña, y luego cortó las suyas propias. Dejó ir una descarga eléctrica sobre el pecho de la niña y el corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente. La sangre de él comenzó a fluir hacia la chibi, y pronto comenzó a sentir como la sangre envenenada invadía su cuerpo apoderándose de cada célula.

POM... POM... POM... POM...

Bra apareció detrás. - Suelta a Buraaa. -

Zarbón sin fuerzas apenas para defenderse sólo pudo sonreir lévemente antes de que finalizase el intercambio de sangres, a sabiendas del componente regenerador que tenía la suya y esperando que la naturaleza saiyajin hiciera el resto del trabajo. - ¿Zarbiii?. - La pequeña, aunque debilitada, se interpuso delante para que no atacase a su 'hermano mayor adoptivo'.

- Nooo. El es bueno, no le hagas daño. - Zarbón se desplomó en el suelo envuelto en dolor.

- Zirsan... mi pequeña... zir...s... -

- Zarbiiiii. - Lloró la chibi abrazándolo y Bra comprendió que le había salvado la vida.

------------------------

3 hombres se miraban fíjamente, enjuiciándose interiormente por lo sucedido.

Raditz, Bra y Chibi Bra, en brazos de su homónima del futuro interrumpieron sus reflexiones inmóviles.

- Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Gritó la más pequeña.

Pronto, la escena hermosa de dos padres abrazando a sus hijas, ante la mirada encontrada e indescriptible de dos hombres que eran ahora rivales de un amor.

-----------------------

Liberaron a los Namekianos y congregaron las bolas de dragón. Dado que podían pedir ilimitados deseos, pidieron tantos, que el pobre Dragón mágico hasta pensó en cambiar de oficio:

- Restaurar el planeta Tierra.

- Restaurar a todos sus habitantes asesinados por Freezer y borrar de sus memorias el terrible suceso, a escepción de las familias y guerreros Z.

- Eliminar completamente el veneno de la sangre de chibi Bra, si es que quedaba algún resquicio después de lo que Zarbón hizo.

- Eliminar los efectos de la droga en el cuerpo de Bra, a petición de la interesada, que trataba de estar lo más entera posible, fingiendo hasta el momento excelentemente bien a pesar de estar destrozada internamente.

- A petición de Chibi, restauraron el planeta de Zarbón y los habitantes que habían muerto en la 'guerra' por conquistarlo.

- A petición también de la Chibi, restauraron a Zarbón.

En este momento, cuando vió como el guerrero volvía ala vida, Bra se derrumbó a llorar en el suelo incapaz de olvidar lo terrible que vivió a sus manos. Goten y Raditz la sostuvieron intercambiando una mirada extraña, competitiva.

- No puedo soportarlo, no puedo... -

- Dragón mágico, llévate al insecto de Zarbón a su planeta restaurado. - Pronunció Raditz.

Pero Bra seguía llorando y hundiéndose en sus peores pesadilllas. - Pedidle al dragón que me mate, no quiero seguir viviendo... - Dijo desesperada.

- Dragón mágico, haz que olvide todo lo que vivió en su vuelta al pasado. - Vegeta la golpeó en la sién ante la mirada rabiosa de Raditz y el deseo fue concedido.

- Transportar a Vegeta y chibi Bra a la Tierra, no sin un leve intercambio de palabras del Vegeta del pasado con Mirai Vegeta.

Restaurar Namek y enviar a los namekianos a su hogar fue el último de los deseos antes de que el cuarteto partiera al futuro nuevamente...

**FIN (o mejor dicho... hasta luego...)**

-----------------

Esperen la continuación próxima... ENTRE CORRIENTES. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Bra ha unido con Raditz?. Ella no recordará nada de lo que ha hecho, sin embargo... sentirá la llamada de la sangre saiyajin de su compañero...


End file.
